A Different Story?
by hanna111
Summary: At a young age, Ronald is a prodigy among dragons. His father, Hiccup, is the most famous Viking of them all. One night, a stranger offers Ronald a wish: to live the story of how Hiccup saved Berk. But upon taking up the offer, Ronald finds something strange. Did his father not go into dragon training? and why are they together? K for now not sure in the future
1. Ronald and the forest

**This is my first story ever so go easy on me.**

 **I would like to thank Litwick723 for being my beta reader and being the inspiration for this story. I took the same concept of his story, "The Rider's Son," with Hiccup's future son being sent to the past. The plot is similar, but I promise that the story will be different.**

 **Sadly HTTYD is not Mine or i would have killed Snotlout long time ago.**

* * *

 **Ronald and the forest:**

Ronald was confused. Why is he in the middle of the forest?

He was scared. Where is he now? What happened to his house? His bed, his blankets, his room, everything. It was all...gone.

He brow furrowed trying to remember why was he here. He looked up to the sky, seeing the sun nearing midpoint. It's almost noon, then. He remembered... He remembered a stranger in his room. He remembered speaking to him or her. He made a birthday wish, and... Wait a minute... HIS BIRTHDAY WISH!

He remembered talking to a stranger in his room yesterday in the middle of night. It was his night before his birthday. The stranger somehow knew about his wish and said something about making it true, about taking him back in time to be with his daddy before shooting Toothless. He remembered being told to be able to adventure with Daddy and killing the evil queen. But he also remembered that the stranger warned him about telling Daddy everything he knows about the future before waking up here.

He looked at himself. He was not wearing his sleeping clothes, but he didn't remember changing to his day clothes. Next to him a small bag that looked a lot like the one Daddy uses whenever he go to meetings with other chief's tribes for few days, a canvas knapsack he called it. On top of it, a small letter said " _Give this to Daddy HHH III and you will be okay_ ". He took it and put it inside his vest pocket, reminding himself to give it to Daddy when saw him again.

Inside the bag he found two extra sets of clothes for him, a new sketchbook he got from Mommy for his birthday, a sketch of his parents with himself on his daddy's arm and his new baby sister Abigail on Mommy's lap, plus Toothless and Stormfly in the background, and a cheese sandwich that he was already eating.

Lastly, he pulled out a small dagger made just for him by Daddy with his name on it, and his clan name on the other side of the handle. It was a special blade, made from both Toothless's and Stormfly's scales. ' _It took hard_ _work_ ', Daddy said, and he promised to use it only for emergencies. He hid the blade carefully in his left boot, as he was left-handed just like his father.

Done with that, he hoisted the knapsack over his shoulder and began walking forward, making sure to take in the surroundings around him, not wanting to get lost anymore than he already was. He had been in the forest before, but always with one of his parents, they had never gone in the deeper areas yet, he remembered that a year ago his Daddy told him that if he ever found himself lost like how he was now, always make sure to mark where he goes with rocks. Tree branches, and even leaves will do the job if it will help you find your way around. So that's exactly what he did.

But after walking around for almost an hour and a half, he started to get scared again. He could no longer can tell where East, West, South or North was. Where was he exactly? Was he still on Berk? Another island?

He wanted to get out of this forest, he wanted to go home, to be with Mama, to play with his baby sister Abi, and play with the two dragons, to be in his Daddy's arm again and hear his voice, telling him that everything will be alright, that he was safe. He sat down, taking the sketch of his family out. "Where are you Daddy?" he said in small voice. A tear leaked from his eye and stained the page.

"..."

"..."

Nothing but the forest silence.

"Mommy?"

"..."

Again, nothing.

"Daddy!" he cried again, this time louder. "Please... I'm scared… Daddy." He whimpered, sobbing. His sobs turned to wails, then to anguish crying. Tears fell from his face and he gripped the knapsack as if it were his life.

"DADDY!" With what the 6-year-old child could say, he cried and shouted, wishing for his Daddy to arrive.

Not to far away, a certain Viking with green eyes and auburn hair heard his future son's pleads.

* * *

 **Author note:**  
 **We all know how is Hiccup doesn't really like his name right? And I don't think he would make his kids feel the same thing he did for 15 years or 14 years, I don't know .**  
 **So here, the thing before I started writing this story, I researched for Viking names first and their meaning before using them.**  
 **For example, "RONALD" means wise ruler, meaning he is the first born and is heir. When little Ronald was born, Hiccup wished for him to be a good Chief who will lead his people wisely and make him proud.**  
 **As for the little "ABIGAIL," it means "my father's delight." When the little angel was born, she was the the most beautiful baby girl he ever seen, and he started crying because he knows that she will be beautiful like her mother.**

 **Please review if you like it and if you didn't like it please don't live any**


	2. Hiccup and Berk

**this is chapter two**

 **like i said on the first chapter** **thank you Litwick723 for being my beta reader and being the inspiration for this story. The plot is similar, but the story will be different.**

 **HTTYD is not mine and i can live with that**

* * *

 **Hiccup** **and Berk**

Hiccup was tired already, and it was just barely noon. And all because of Snotlout and the twins. All he wanted to do was have a simple walk in the forest when they were suddenly on him, starting their daily routine on him. First, they push him around, usually into the dirt, followed by name calling, then a punch or two on the stomach. Creative aren't they?

But wasn't why he was already tired, what really made him tired was having to wake up every morning in his empty lovely house, walking around the village to only receive nasty remarks and be pushed around by his lovely Vikings, getting yelled at by the chief for something he did or didn't do, in front of everyone without getting a chance to speak or defend himself, more laughter and ridicule by the three idiots who chased after him, get sent to the forge like he was some sort of dog, go home **[if that was the right word to it]** to bed, and waking up the next day to do the same thing over and over again. What a wonderful life, no?

Hiccup let out a long sigh, either from pain from his sides or from tiredness he didn't know anymore. He really wished he get out of this rock of hell that was called Berk, anywhere would be thousand times better then here. He might find a village that might actually care for him, a village that might see his inventions as useful, maybe even settle down and start a family, just like how he and Astrid had talked about once before.

But then again, Astrid was one of the only reasons he didn't and couldn't leave. Gobber, his friend and mentor, was a much better father than Stoick ever was, even if he would also sometimes discipline him. His girlfriend, Astrid, wouldn't want to leave her family. She loved them too much, and her parents and brother were really the only other Vikings who recompensed Hiccup, who were nice to him. But lately, he would hear a small sound on the back of his mind saying, "Take her and live somewhere else, it's not like Berk cares if you're alive or dead'. But he couldn't bring himself to just take her away from her family, it just wasn't right.

Then there are the biggest reasons to leave. Their name's were Stoick the Vast, and the Jorgensons.

You wouldn't know that Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin unless someone pointed it out to you. Snotlout hated him so much because he was different, because he was the heir to the village. Snotlout, more than anything, wanted to be chief. He made it his personal mission to humiliate Hiccup, to show just how weak the boy was so that he can be chief rather than Hiccup.

And it's not like he never fights back. He remembered that the last time he did, when he was seven, he punched Snotlout's nose, making him bleed. Snotlout initiated the fight, and some were even watching, yet Hiccup was punished for a week for "injuring a member of the family." What a load of dragon manure. Snotlout deserved it too for insulting Hiccup's Moyer mother. "No wonder she died, she'd rather be eaten than raise you!"

He also had his eyes set on Astrid, but what he didn't know was that she was already with Hiccup. Snotlout would brag how he would become chief, how he would marry and rule Astrid. That's how he treated woman, not as humans, but as an object to control. It took whatever was left of Hiccup's sanity to not actually kill him when Snotlout mentioned doing nasty things to her. He was certain his rage would allow him to, as well.

The second reason was Snotlout's father, Spitelout Jorgenson, Valka's brother and Hiccup's uncle. Spitelout knew about his son bullying his nephew, but doesn't do anything about it. He was, after all, the one boosting Snotlout's ego, training him what it means to be chief and how to "gain" Astrid's heart, and Hiccup would not be surprised if he was the one who encourages him into the bullying, too. Hiccup was almost certain that they were planning his funeral, making it as terrible as possible to accommodate to Hiccup's status. But the biggest reason Spitelout loathed his nephew was he blamed him for Valka's death. Hiccup was barely a year old, not even old enough to speak yet when his mother was taken by dragons. How was that his fault?

And the last reason, and probably the biggest, is his father, who just so happens to be the Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast. Hiccup stopped calling him "Dad" the day he was eight years old, having been told that being called "Daddy" and "Papa" was a sign for the weak. Since then, Stoick' demanded the boy to speak to him as either "Sir" or "Chief," like any other villager would. He would always act as a leader and not a father. Hiccup disowned his father years ago, but not publicly, it even to Stoick. He just didn't see him as a father anymore, simply a man who supposedly had enough heart to let the boy stay in his residence. At least he wasn't being treated like a slave, Yet.

Hiccup sighed again. He was lucky, he supposed, since Gobber just given him the day off from the forge. He was on his way to meet up with Astrid in secret, in a beautiful cove they had found on a walk a few years earlier. They never did anything unthinkable, they just talked and held hands and kissed all the other things they couldn't do in the village. Astrid wanted to come out to the village about their relationship, but Hiccup talked her out of it. "You'll be outcast just like me if everyone knows, I don't want that for you." The first time they had this conversation, Hiccup ended the argument by saying, "I love you." It was the first time he had ever said it to her, and she said it back.

Speaking of Astrid, she and he had been a good friends since they could walk and talk, and as they got older, well, they learned about where babies came from and how it worked. It was around this point that Snotlout started to act as, well...Snotlout. He managed to get the twins to follow him because Snotlout told them they would be on the "cool and strong side." Fishlegs didn't appreciate Snotlout's behavior, but he didn't want to get a beating by the three of them so he went to their side, though he didn't actually do any beating. As for Astrid, Hiccup would have to thank her mother Alberta—bless her wise mother, true to her name. Astrid would still talk to Fishlegs and Ruffnut but completely ignoring the other two boys _**[unless they bothered her or caught them beating Hiccup up]**_.

Aside from the people who actually showed sympathy and care for him, Hiccup cared less and less for the village each day.

"One month," he stated, continuing in his path to see Astrid. "I'll try for one more month than I'm done. No more than that, if nothing changes by then, then…then I will take Astrid with me." He remembered Astrid would suggest running away, the two of them together, but Hiccup refused, telling her that her family would miss her, and she would too. "They can have Snotlout for heir for all I care. And I'm starting to think I don't. He'll lead the village to its disaster, no doubt. Sure, just pass it all off to..." He trailed off, hearing something in the wind.

He tried to listen harder and panicked, thinking that it was Snotlout and the twins. Did they follow him? No, no, no! No! This wasn't good! If they find him, they'll know he's off to the cove to see Astrid.

"...addy!"

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned. That couldn't be them. Whoever it was, he sounded way to young.

"DADDY!"

Hiccup sighed, losing count of exactly how many times he's done that today. "How in Thor's name did a child end up in this deep part of the forest?" he asked himself. The again, it wasn't uncommon. Often, weak or d*** children, from infants to teenagers, would be taken into the forest and abandoned, left to die. He snorted, "Gods, Vikings have no hearts, leaving a poor child alone in the forest."

Hiccup may hate Vikings, and himself, but he was not heartless to not help a child when they needed it. He walked off in the direction be heard the child, wishing that month would end already so he could leave and never came back again, ever. Too bad the gods had other plans for him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **The next chapter will take time because of my exams**

 **the next chapter will be about Astrid p.o.v**

 **hanna**


	3. Safe and home

**this is chapter three**

 **If i'm late** **blame the exams.**

 **i said it before and i will say it over and over again THANK YOU Litwick723 for being my beta reader and being the inspiration for this story.**

 **HTTYD is not mine and i can live with that**

* * *

 **I found him, I'm home**

Hiccup looked at the child in front of him. He had followed the sounds of the little boy's cries and came across him sitting on a rock. The child couldn't see him yet because his was back was facing him. He was kneeling on the ground, holding something close to his chest, a bag, maybe. From where he was, Hiccup saw that the child was no more than five or six years old, but that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was finding out where this boy came from.

Slowly, as to not startle the child and scare him off— more than he already was—Hiccup walked up to him to try and get closer. He kneeled in front of him making sure to be at the child's eye level and spoke as gently as he could "Hey kid, are you okay?"

The moment he spoke, the child' head shot up, startled, and Hiccup could see his face better. He had light brown hair, green eyes clouded with tears. Without the tears, Hiccup saw that this kid would be quite adorable; he always had a soft spot for children. But something about this child struck him familiarity. He couldn't place where he had seen his face before.

The boy made a move to stand up, and Hiccup quickly said, "Hey, it's okay, I just want to help. It's okay." The boy didn't break eye contact with him. In fact, he kept it in complete equilibrium, it almost looked like he was looking into them. "It's okay, I promise. Um, are you lost?"

The child didn't say anything. He only kept looking at his face as if looking for something. It was a little...puzzling, he supposed. He tried again, hoping for some sort of reaction or answer.

"Are you lost, little one?" This time the child slowly nodded his head, and Hiccup smiled. Finally, we're getting somewhere, he thought. He asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

The little boy thought for a moment, as of deciding whether or not to tell him, and finally said, "Roland."

Hiccup tried to remember a kid from the village who went by that name, and he couldn't think of anyone. "Alright then, Ronald. Do you want me to help you? Out of the forest, I mean?" Ronald said nothing. Awkward. "Do you know where your parents are?" At hearing this, Ronald sniffled, ready to cry all over again.

Hiccup squirmed slightly. As much as he loved children, he wasn't sure how to deal with them most of the times. He never knew what to do, thanks to his own Stoick. He had already decided that he wouldn't have any children unless he found a safe place to raise and care for them. So then, not Berk.

"U-uh, hey. Um, i-it's okay, it gonna be alright. I'll, um, I'll help you find them, okay?"

Once again, Ronald looked at his face before using his sleeves to wipe the tears from his ayes. He nodded, sniffed, and sneezed. Hiccup gave a small smile of laughter and extended his hand to help him stand. The child hesitated for second, then took it. Taking the chance to look at him more carefully, Hiccup looked him over to make sure he wasn't injured anywhere before standing up as well.

Looking down at the boy, he found him looking up at him. He seemed to be waiting, and maybe searching for something? "So for starters, let's get out of this scary forest, how does that sound?" he asked him quietly, and Ronald only nodded again. He extended his hand once more to Ronald and this time, he didn't hesitate to take it. His hands felt warm, as if they were always near heat. That was understandable. Berk was, after all, a few degrees South of freezing to death. But it didn't consume the fact that Ronald would keep looking at his face for some reason. Why, he didn't understand. Perhaps he was still afraid? It wasn't difficult to see why, he was a stranger to the child.

Hiccup lead the way back to village, knowing it would give them a solid 15 minutes or so of companionship before they would the edge of the forest. He decided to speak to Ronald, to try and get to know him better. By chance, it might even lessen his fears. 'Astrid's gonna kill me for being late,' he thought.

"Hey Ronald?" Hiccup eventually asked, looking down. "Can you tell me where you're from?"

Hiccup sighed. He understood the boy's fear. Being found by a complete stranger would deter anyone. When he thought that Ronald wouldn't speak again, he heard him say quietly, "Berk."

Hiccup smiled and tried again to remember if he had seen him somewhere before in the village, but no such luck was brought down to him "Oh, Berk? I'm from there, too." He waited for moment, but got nothing. "Why were you in the forest?"

"... L-looking for Daddy."

'Oh, thank the gods!' Hiccup sighed in relief. So he wasn't abandoned by his family like he had thought earlier. The child himself had probably wandered into the forest and gotten lost. He suddenly felt Ronald tugging at his hand, silently begging for his attention. The two of them stopped walking and Hiccup looked down. Ronald was still looking at him the same way he did when he found him. Was there something on his face?

"Yes?"

"... Are you really from Bark?" he asked timidly. Hiccup smiled at that, seeing how wary Ronald was being with a stranger. This child was quite smart.

He kneeled down to his eye level and said, "Yeah. You don't have to worry, maybe you haven't seen me before because I never stay in the village too long."

It was the truth, if he wasn't in the forge working and helping Gobber with the weapons, then he would be in the forest. If not in the forest, then almost all the time he would eat alone in his house. If not eating alone in his house, he would sometimes eat in the cove with Astrid. If not in the cove, then from time to time he would get invited to dinner with the Hofferson. The only reason he would ever go to the Great Hall was when when he is out of food at the house or desperate for it. That in itself rarely happened, so yeah, he was rarely seen in the village. Not that they care.

"... What's your name?" Ronald asked him, breaking him from his trail of thought.

Hiccup looked at the child again with a hint of bewilderment. Did he not tell him his name yet? Then he remembered him asking for Ronald's name, but he never gave him his own.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. My name's Hiccup, it's nice to meet you." He gave him an apologetic smile. Then his expression turned to expression when Ronald's eyes went wide, and for the first time, he smiled. He looked like he going to cry again, but was that hope and excitement in his eyes?

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" he asked both hopefully and falteringly.

"Yeah..." Hiccup drowned out. What was with the sudden change of demeanor?

"DADDY!" The next thing Hiccup knew, he was pushed to the ground with Ronald burying his face in his chest, crying all over again. But he was smiling, and he whispered "Daddy..." over and over again in his chest. "I love you a lot, Daddy..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Ronald's PoV:**

I found him, I found Daddy. He found me first, he came for me. He's here, I'm with Daddy, I'm home. Wait until Mama sees me!

At the beginning when he show up I was scared. But then I saw his eyes. Daddy' eyes are 'forest green' like he always said, just like min and Abi's. They were filled with warmth and kindness. His hair was the same color as daddy's too. When he said that he wanted to help me I was worried for moment. Mama always told me not to trust a stranger so easily if you don't know their names or where they came from. If you don't, then look into their eyes; their eyes will always tell the truth. I looked into his eyes like she told me to and somehow I knew he would help me. He asked about where I came from, and I kept looking into his eyes. 'Could he be my past daddy?' But I didn't know his name yet. So I had to ask him to make sure it's him. "... Are you really from Berk?" When he answered I know he wasn't lying, but I still didn't know his name yet.

"...What's your name?"

He looked at me confused like he was trying to remember something. "Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. My name's Hiccup, it's nice to meet you." My eyes went wide and I felt myself smiling. It's him, it has to be him, Daddy is the only one in Berk with that name.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" I asked. I sounded a little bit scared. Daddy always said that it's okay to be scared, we just need to face it so we are not scared no more.

"Yeah..."

It's him. "DADDY!" Without thinking, I threw myself at his chest, crying into it. I found my daddy, I'm safe, I'm home.

* * *

 **Normal PoV:**

Hiccup stared at the boy clutching his tunic, staining with his tears and wrinkling it with his fists. "Um..kid... I-I mean, Ronald... I..I mean, I'm not your...dad, you know."

Ronald took few seconds to calm himself before he moved his head to wipe his tears, but didn't want to move break the embrace in fear that his daddy will disappear. He stayed where he was in his arms and looked up at him. Hiccup was in too much of a shocked confusion to push him away, either.

"No, you are my daddy," he said, resting his chin on Hiccup's stomach to look up at him.

"…Um, I-I think you're mistaking me with someone else."

Roland shook his head. "No, it's you."

"Um, look I'm not anyone dad, I mean I'm not married...yet..." He took into the thought of getting married, something he and Astrid ha also discussed. But the current situation was much more important, he decided. "And...um, I don't... I've never even... I mean, I really think you've confused me with someone else."

"No, I didn't! I know you are my Daddy, you just said that your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,right?"

"..Um, yes, but–"

"And you are the Heir of Berk,right?"

"Well, yeah–"

"And your dad is stoick the vast right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but that–"

"Then you are my daddy! I know because I came from the future!"

Hiccup stared down at him as if he just grew a second head, and even then, it was incredulous. "...What?"

* * *

 **Ronald's PoV:**

"I came from the future," I told him again. I looked at him and daddy was still giving him this funny look, almost as if I told him that Mama's special Snoggeltog drink is yummy. Then one of his hands went to his hair, a habit I knew Daddy did when he was thinking hard about something.

"Okay...um, okay, let me get this straight: what you want to say is I'm your dad in the future, right?"

I moved my head up and down with a smile. "Yep."

"And you want me to believe that because you yourself came from the future, right?"

"Yep."

He nodded and said, "Okay, so aside from my name, Stoick, and me being Heir, do you have any other proof? I mean, physical proof that shows or says that you came from the future?"

"Um..." I frowned. How can I do that? I can't show him the picture because of Toothless and Stormfly, and the dagger is not enough either. What can I...the Mark! It will work, it has to. No one else except Daddy has the Mark.

"I have proof. If I show you, will you believe me?"

He did the hand-to-his-hair thing again. "...Um, it depends on the proof itself."

"What about the Heir mark?"

Daddy blinked at me. "The what?"

"You told me once in the future that every tribe Heir has a mark on them, right? I'm your future first born, so that means I'm your future Heir of Berk. Is that enough?"

Daddy thought about it a little and said, "If you really do have it."

I smiled and let go for a little bit to get in a better position. I pulled my right sleeve up to show him the Mark in my arm.

* * *

 **Hiccup's PoV:**

Ronald moved a little, but not completely. I didn't mind, it's not like he was heavy or anything, but my mind was still reeling. 'Daddy?!' What made this kind think I was his dad, or more importantly, what made him think he was from the future? He must be touched in the head, that was the only explanation I could come up with.

But when he rolled up his sleeve, I saw the Mark on his right arm, the same place I have mine. I rolled my sleeve back and compared them. Mine was a red and black shield with the chief's mark on one side, the family name, an H, on the other. I looked over at Roland's; it was exactly the same. I rubbed my thumb on it, testing to see if it was real. It was, the Mark was blended right into the skin.

The Mark of true heir of Berk. It's given only to the first born of the chief to mark him or her as heir when they reached age of four. I remember when I got mine. On my fourth birthday, Gothi gave me the mark. It didn't hurt it was more like she was embedding something in my skin. Snotlout was infuriated that he didn't get the mark and I did, and that day was the first day he beat me up.

But this also meant that Roland was telling the truth.

"... Do you believe me now, Daddy?"

Daddy.

I was brought out of my memories as I looked into his eyes again. In them, I saw care and love and hope. But I also saw fear, the fear of being discredited, the fear of being thrown aside. The fear that he wouldn't believe me. I slowly reached up and ran my thumbs on his cheeks to lean the stains of them. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I believe you, the Mark is real." Before I could could ask him anything else, he hugged me again.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into it, saying? "Thank you daddy!" I don't know why, but I patted his head, rubbing it before I hugged him back. This boy, this child... He was my son.

"Why did you come from the future?" I asked after minute. What if something happened in the future? And why send a kid? Not that I mind, I mean, now I had something to look forward to. But who was his mother? And how did he get here?

"I came to see you and Mama because everything changes here" he said, I frowned, not all understanding what he was trying to say. I pulled back from the hug to look at him again.

"And how did you do that? How'd you get here?"

"I wished on my birthday to be with you in the past and he did it for me."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "He? Who's he?"

"Maybe she?"

"Ronald?"

"Um...a stranger showed up in my room yesterday. He said to call him Ai, and said he can send me to the past to be with you." 'So much for stranger-danger,' I thought. He reached into the bag, which at some point had been discarded to the ground. "It's for you. I found it when I woke up in the forest."

I took the letter the handwriting a brief scan. I didn't recognize the hand writing, so it may not have been someone from the village. Then again, it may just be a god who did this.

 _To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, father of Ronald:_

 _I wrote this letter for the sake of Ronald's future. His safety is of the up most priority. You and Astrid Hofferson have been blessed with such a child, indeed. I know this is sounding selfish of me for asking this, but please take care of and protect him until the day I can send him back to his future. If you wish, you can tell the Hoffersons about him; they will help take care of the boy. No one, under any circumstances, must know the truth about him._

 _Try not to ask him too many questions because a lot of things have already changed in your time. Make sure to always have someone at Ronald's side, he must never be alone. And lastly remember this: you are you, choose your own path don't let others push it towards you. Not everything the others say has to be true. Find your own truth and answers, and they will find you._

 _Be the father you always wished you had._

 _-Ai_

 _P.S. Destroy this note after showing it to the Hoffersons if you choose to do so._

At this point, I was sitting in a rock while Ronald sat on my lap, playing with my fingers. I wasn't too sure what he was doing until I heard him mutter numbers, then I realized he was practicing to count. "One-hundred-fifteen, 116, 117, 119, 118, 120, 121..."

After reading it twice, I thought just what or who could've alternated the past, and why Roland was sent. This was more serious than I thought. "So Astrid is your mom?" I asked. I felt a smile come to my face. 'Gods, Astrid and I are parents.'

"Yep." Ronald tilted his head back to match my gaze, and I found myself laughing again. He was such an innocent kid.

"That I can believe easily," I said. After all, we're together in this time period. "OK now what?"

Ronald looked at me with confusion. "What?"

I lifted him off of me and set him on his feet again. I pointed to the direction the village lay... "I can take you to Berk, like I promised..." Then the opposite direction."...or we can go and wait for your mom in our cove, you chose." 'Your mom... Astrid's your mom... And I'm your dad...'

For some reason, he looking even more confused if at all possible. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit I thought he picked up from me. "Waiting for Mama?"

"Yeah. Which one, Berk or Astrid?"

"Let's go wait for Mommy!"

I smiled at him as he took my hand and took me in the direction the cove was. But then I asked myself, how could he possible know where it was? It wasn't until I remembered who he was when the sneer clicked into my brain. He was my son, of course he would know where his parents spent time together. On our way there, my mind was filled with questions that wouldn't leave without answers, but they could wait. All that mattered was the boy my hand linked to who somehow made me forget about Berk, and for more than once made me smile. And for that, I'm forever grateful.

* * *

 **i'm working on the next chapter i wanted to write about Astrid PoV first but then i changed my mind Astrid PoV will be the next chapter**

 **hanna**


	4. Astrid

**new chapter**

 **thank you XFangHeartX  for your help and thank you too ****Litwick723 for being my beta reader and being the inspiration for this story.**

 **HTTYD is not mine and i can live with that.**

* * *

 **ASTRID:**

* * *

"Come on, little Aegeus, try one more time: 'Astrid.' Say, 'Astrid.'"

"Atty," little Aegeus, said while playing with his sister's hair. Astrid smiled lightly before gently prying her brother's hand off her golden locks.

"No, try again, one last time: 'Astrid.'"

"Aty!" The baby excitedly put his fist in his mouth and looked up at her with large eyes that were curious at even the tiniest bug.

"You are supposed to put more runes in, not taking them out," Astrid laughed. "Okay, now try saying 'Hiccup.' Say 'Hiccup.'"

"'icup, 'icup" Aegeus said, clapping his tiny hands with a smile on his face. Astrid chuckled as she kissed his his nose, making him giggle. "'icup!"

"Okay, now tell me. Who do you like more, Astrid or Hiccup?" she asked the one year old baby while putting him down on her lap.

"'icup 'icup" he said, clapping his hands again.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Ouch, you just put an axe to your big sister's heart." Astrid pouted at him playfully, tickling him to make him laugh. But then again, she wouldn't blame him for choosing Hiccup over her. Heck, she wasn't even upset at the slightest, it was just common sense. Well, if people bothered to know about it.

Hiccup is somehow naturally good at dealing with small kids, even if he doesn't know that himself. It might be the way he speaks with them, or the way he looks at them, so it's not surprising that Aegeus loves him.

She remembered a few weeks ago when he was dealing with the twins' little sister, who, thank the gods, was nothing like her destructive siblings. She fell down while running and Hiccup helped her up, brushed the dust out of her hair, patted her head, and told her how brave and strong she was for not crying. He let her go and play, and Astrid watched the whole ordeal with a smile on her face, all because of the little things he did for her, not to mention the way he gently treats Aegeus, she knew that in the future he would be a good father.

Speaking of father, her own father Vali was out at a meeting with Stoick as a respected warrior of Berk, something to do with the preparation to find the dragon's nest again. Any other day he would be seeing to help the fishermen, and when he wasn't out helping others he would save time to be with his family. Vali would helping Astrid practice in training, help her mother around the house, or babysit Aegeus for the day. Astrid loved her father so much. To her, he was loyal, doting, kind loving father. She couldn't have asked for a better father than him.

But when she thinks of her father she can't help but frown at Stoick. She always felt torn about how she felt about him. Part of her respected him as a leader and warrior, but the other part hated him with a scowl and disapproved of him as a father. She would think of a few words and gestures to criticize him on his parenting style.

As for her mother, she was currently out at the market, and Astrid volunteered on babysitting her baby brother until she come back.

Her mother Alberta, She didn't like spreading rumors and believes that there is no truth without real proof of it, unlike most of the other villagers. Most of all, she didn't like how Stoick, the Jorgensons, and the entire village treats Hiccup. She's made it absolutely clear that she does not approve the behavior of the other teens. Her mother and father told her back when she was younger that their attitude was not how loyalty worked, that there was no honor in abandoning a true friend just to earn a cool image in the eyes of others.

Astrid wasn't going to do such a thing anyway, she's liked Hiccup since the first day she saw him when they were kids. She was the only one to notice him crying when they were younger. She remembered walking up to him, asking what was wrong. She remembered him turning away, trying to hide his tears. She remembered her trying to help him until he finally turned around. That was when she saw his eyes for the first time. They were as green as the forest, stained red from crying. It didn't look right to see. She remembered him telling her that Snotlout had beat him up, showing her his bleeding arm. When she asked why she didn't tell Stoick about that, he said he did and he shook it off as if what happened was nothing.

He was kind, caring, patient, smart, and selfless, and what is probably best of it all is that he still is. She helped him with his injuries that day, and since then, they've been close friends. She wasn't ready to lose someone as special as him to hang out with the "cool" Vikings, who ones who hurt and abandoned her for rumors that they didn't even know were true or not. But even though it seemed like Hiccup was lucky to have met Astrid, it was Astrid who was lucky to have met Hiccup.

It was only a few weeks after they had met, there was one night where a Flightmare attacked Berk. She couldn't believe what had happened, what she and her mother saw. They saw the dragon released some kind of smoke, and when it touched her Uncle Finn he became as frozen an ice cube, and this cause was enough for a few minutes for the dragon to escape. The entire village saw what happened and they laughed at him, calling him a coward and a liar for letting the dragon escape because of smoke. What no one else knew was that Alberta, too, was frozen for few seconds while trying to take Astrid to safety. She experienced the immovable smoke as well. Alberta tried help her Uncle Finn by telling the other villagers, but he told her not to, protecting her from their harsh and cruel words.

That was the day the Hoffersons saw how Berk can be cruel and unusual, going so far as to destroy a familiar for the sake of pride and glory. This incident opened up their true colors because they refused to be open-minded.

Even the other kids didn't believe her when she tried to tell them, they laughed at her except for Hiccup and Fishlegs. Fishlegs didn't bully her because he was afraid of getting hurt by her, and even though he was the only other person who didn't have a black soul, he didn't believe her.

As for Hiccup, well, when the others were gone, with Snotlout and the twins laughing at her, she asked him why he wasn't laughing, too. What he said that day would forever stay in her heart and he himself will forever have the Hoffersons' gratitude.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Astrid's (PoV)_

 _I was sitting down near the forest, crying, when the other kids left. The only one who stayed with me was Hiccup. From when I began at the beginning he never said anything. He didn't say he believed me or not, he didn't laugh, he didn't make fun of me. He just...just stayed there with me. After minute or two I felt his hand patting my head gently. I looked at him as he sat in front of me with sad eyes. "It's okay, Astrid, I believe you," he told me with small smile on his face._

 _I was startled with that and said, "What?"_

 _"I said, I believe you," he said again._

 _I shook my head. "Why would you believe me? No one else did."_

 _He frowned at me and said, "You don't want me to believe you?"_

 _"No!" I cried. I was so desperate to have someone know the truth, to tell someone what I saw, yet no one but him believed me. Why?_

 _"What then?" he asked. "I believe you. Why do you think I won't?"_

 _"I mean...like everyone said...maybe I'm lying, so why? I don't know why, but I didn't want him to believe me. It wasn't until a few days later when I realized I was protecting him. I didn't want him to suffer anymore than he already has. But then why was he so persistent?_

 _"Oh, that's easy," Hiccup said, helping me stand up. "Do you think your uncle lied about freezing?"_

 _"No, but-"_

 _"And you really did see it right?"_

 _"I did, but-"_

 _"Then I believe you Astrid," he said again with smile. I just looked at him, stunned. I almost didn't want to believe him when he said he believed me. "You are not a liar Astrid, I know you. None of the Hoffersons are liars, either. I_ _After hearing that, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried harder, hugging him, crying into his chest. He hugged me, too, and it was that day when I began to have feelings for him, and I think him for me, too. I'm not really sure, but it didn't matter, did it?_

 _I continued to cry into his chest until I was drained out, both physically and mentally, and I actually fell asleep on him. I was embarrassed for doing something like that, but he said that it was okay. That night I told my family what Hiccup said, and they found it even more shocking that though those words came from child's mouth. Even if it was just one person, to us, it was more than what we could hope for in our submerging times._

 ** _End flash back_**

* * *

Normal (PoV)

She was brought out of her memories by the sound of the front door opening. Her mother was back from her shopping, and when Aegeus saw her, he squirmed out of Astrid's lap and crawled to his mother. Alberta put what she had bought on the table to bend down and pick him up "Thank you, sweetheart, for babysitting your brother, " Alberta said to Astrid. "You're free to go now, if you want."

"It's not problem," Astrid said. "Except that I was trying to get him to say my name again."

"Let me guess," Alberta said, a smile on her face. "He would only say Hiccup's name?"

"'icup, 'icup!" Aegeus said again, waving a fist in the air.

Astrid only rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to her room to take her battle axe. She was always careful around her brother whenever she babysat him, unlike the twins, and she would put her axe away. At least until it was time to leave. Hefting the axe over her shoulder she made to leave when her mother called out to her "Sweetheart, are you meeting Hiccup today?"

"Do you need something else?" she called back.

"No, just tell your _husband_ that he is welcome for a dinner tonight if he wants."

Astrid stopped in her steps. "MOM!" she cried out, feeling her face heat up from embarrassment. How many times did they have to have this conversation?

"What? What did I say?" her mother said, too innocently. And Alberta knew that for she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"He is not my husband," Astrid said for the Thor-knows-what time.

Alberta just snorted at that. "Yeah, he's not, yet. Don't think just because I don't know where you two spent your time together means I don't know what you are doing. Frankly, I just don't care to know because I trust the boy to take the responsibility. Hurry up and get married, then! I want to see my grandchildren. I'm not going to stay young forever you know."

With a grunt of frustration and embarrassment, and a face as red as heated coal, she ran to the forest, swearing she could hear her mother laughing. She should at least be grateful that her father wasn't there, or she would never hear the end of it even more, if possible.

She had been dating Hiccup almost for two years now, and it was quite a surprise when her parents found out. They told her that they knew all about it as they kept their relationship a secret at first. Alberta and Vali were happy the both of them, because frankly they both love him in a way that he was seen as a part of the family.

A year earlier, Vali told her that Spitelout wanted her for his son; she thanked whatever gods existed when her father refused Spitelout, saying that whoever Astrid chose would be whomever she likes. It was the next day Snotlout tried to get her attention more than usual. The first time, he ended up limping away with a bruised leg, broken arm, and black eye. She was quite pleased with herself that day.

Ever since they began dating, ever since they found the cove years ago, they made it their little hideout from the world, where they can be themselves. The only other place they can be themselves was either at the forge or the Hofferson's house. Unless they had work, they would otherwise spend their day there doing both nothing and everything together. Sometimes they just sit down and read books, sometimes just play around or go swimming, sometimes just sit down and enjoy the day. The most important thing was that almost every day, they would practice fighting. She began to teach Hiccup how to use weapons. To defend himself. No one, not even Astrid's parents and Gobber, knew about this little endeavor.

Hiccup told her that once that Stoick tried to teach him how to wield an axe, but after his fifth try of just trying to lift it Stoick gave up on him. It took Astrid a week of pleading and begging until she managed to persuade him to let her try, too, and it was then that she saw the problem. Stoick tried to teach Hiccup to use axe in his right hand when she know he was a lefty, and as such the axe was heavy to him. Using Hiccup's left they tried using different different weapons until they found what was easy and suitable for him. He was much more at balance when using short swords in both hands, they discovered, so she suggested for him to make his own swords so he would feel at more ease with them.

It took him a week to make the swords, and he chooses double scimitars, a sword curved like a crescent moon. Not only were they sharp, but in compete and perfect condition to use. At the beginning she started training him with basic movement and exercise to increase his stamina, and after a while, he didn't get as tired out as he use to, and was much more nimble than he already was.

If Stoick had a little more patience with him, Astrid realized, then he would have found out what Hiccup could and couldn't do. After three years of fighting together, Hiccup can keep up with dual's against her. They last for about two hours, and he got better and better with each passing dual. Sometimes she won some, sometimes he did. She even caught him practicing in the forest one day, not interrupting him, just leaning against a tree and smiling as Hiccup thought out loud to himself on how he can beat Astrid in a fair fight without injuring her.

She asked him once after finishing their fighting why he wouldn't fight back against Snotlout now that he know how to, but he refused and said, "Because if I did, Spitelout will just find a way to get me in trouble with Stoick even if I was just protecting myself. Plus, I wouldn't go all down to the same level as Snotlout just because I can fight now." What he said was true, which made Astrid respect him even more. She never knew a Viking could be such a pacifist.

Another unexpected surprise she's observed the past few years of training is that his muscle started to show and forming in his body. Every time he removed his shirt to take a bath or swim at the lake, Astrid would find it difficult to not stare and ogle. She was lucky Hiccup was so oblivious to such actions. As he started to get stronger and stronger with each passing day, his smooth skin would slowly develops smooth and tone muscles. The funny part about all is that Hiccup himself doesn't even seem to notice. She secretly wanted for Hiccup to never wear a shirt while they were in the cove. he was hers and hers alone.

And more than once have they talked about their decision to leave Berk. It was something they both wanted badly to do, but there was something holding them back. Even though the village thought that they are simply friends, Astrid wished, more than anything, for them to make their relationship public. Maybe it would stop Snotlout from annoying her and the village would stop picking on Hiccup. And she knows how miserable and unwanted Hiccup felt in Berk and how much he wishes to leave and never return. She told him that he could do it, and she would leave with him if he wanted, she didn't mind because she always wanted to see the world outside, just like Hiccup did. But he wouldn't let her do it in fear of separating her from her family.

She already talked to her parents about how they felt about it, and she was really surprised when they told her that they were okay about it. They only wanted her to be with Hiccup if they decided to leave, then all will be at ease. This made her wonder how much faith they put on Hiccup's shoulder for her. The really did trust him. She could only wonder what life might be like if they did run away. Maybe, as insane as it sounded, they could start a family? She felt her face redden again as she trekked her way to the cove. 'Gods, what would Hiccup think if I told him this?' Perhaps this would be their topic of conversation, just over it out and over with.

As she continued in her way to the cove, she hoped that she wasn't keeping Hiccup waiting. It was enough of a surprise for her mother to call Hiccup her husband again, she wasn't sure if she can handle any others.

* * *

 **OK more viking names:**

 **" Aegeus " means protector, the man who will protect his family **

**" Alberta" means wise and clever** **, the woman who use her mind to think for her self and chose the right way**

 **" Vali" means strong, the strength to protect what is important to you**

 **and " Astrid" means beauty[ just thought to tell who didn't know whats her name means]**

 **hanna**


	5. My son Our son

**new chapter**

 **Litwick723 is my beta reader and HTTYD is not mine**

* * *

 **My son Our son:**

* * *

 **Hiccup's PoV:**

Whenever I'm in the cove, I have a smile on my face. Whenever I'm with Astrid, I have a smile on my face. Whenever I'm at her house, I have a smile on my face. Whenever I complete a project at the forge, I have a smile on my face. I thought that these things were the only things that would ever make me smile. I never thought I would be proved wrong.

"Wow!" I watch with an animated feeling inside me as Roland ran ahead of me, kneeling over the water of the lake in the cove to look at his reflection. "It's such a pretty lake!" he said jubilantly. He turned to me and asked, "Daddy, can I swim in it, please! Please, please please?"

I looked at Ronald, who was at a point of running everywhere with a wide, jubilant smile on his face. He ran around the entire cove, admiring everything, asking all sorts of questions and asking more questions whenever something unusually smart came to his head.

"But what about when it rains?" he had asked with a frown. I was more than happy to answer each question, such as, "Is there ever wind in here? The walls are high," or, "Where does the water come from, Daddy?"

And as I answered each question, it also brought the questions back to the surface of my mind about Roland. 'Who's this person who sent Ronald to me? And why not just sent him to me directly instead of just leaving him alone in the middle of the forest? What would that Ai person have to gain for from all this? What about the future? Won't my future-self be looking for him? And what..." I groaned, holding my hand to my head. Perhaps it was wise for me not to question it so much.

"Daddy?" Roland looked up at me as he continued to kneel by the lake. "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled on the hem of my tunic to gain my attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered. "Just thinking." I sat beside him by the lake, and Roland moved to sit on my lap. "You haven't been here before, right?" I realized it was an obvious question now that I asked it, but I was still curious.

Ronald looked at me confused. "What?"

"This cove, this is your first time here?"

Ronald nodded his head. "Yes. In the future, you told me about this place, but you said to wait until I'm old enough than we can all come here together." I nodded at that. Maybe my future-self was worried about him getting lost or that already happened in here.

"Tell me about the stranger that you saw," I told him. Maybe he could tell me something that will help me with this.

He thought about it for second before he shook his head. "I don't know… He just show up in my room like boom!" He tried to explain while gesturing with his hands, a habit Astrid said I had whenever I would try to explain something to her. It was just further proof that he was my son.

I felt him count on my fingers again, murmuring lightly, and he eventually asked, "Daddy?" He looked up, the back of his head raising slightly against my chest.

"Hm?"

"When is Mommy going to show up?"

Dang it. I completely forgot about Astrid. How was she going to react to this? "Hm, any minute now, just wait little more, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

But still, I couldn't help but smile at that _'Daddy'_ tone. Yeah, I found it a bit weird to be called that so suddenly, but it wasn't a bad thing at all. In fact, I actually liked it. Every time Ronald called me that, it made me feel…something. But in a good way kind of something. I don't understand why Stoick hated it when I used to call him that. How is it that calling your father that way shows weakness? I sighed again; maybe I really was born on the wrong side of the world.

That's when I heard footsteps coming in from behind us. I stood up, taking Ronald off my lap and having him stand behind me. It was the same thing every day, I was always stunned by her beauty. Her stunning blue eyes complemented her lustrous golden hair. The headband I had given her as a gift a few years earlier was placed right on her head, as it always was. I didn't see a single flaw in her, but that may just be blind love. Actually scratch that: her temper around stupid people. I would often ask myself how I was so lucky to be with her in this dark and unfair world that was Berk. I knew that the gods hated me, so why let me have someone like Astrid? Not that I can complain.

I walked up to her, feeling Roland trail behind me by pulling on my vest. I grabbed Astrid's hand in mine and used my other hand to cup her cheek, placing a firm and loving kiss on her lips. "Hello, milady," I greeted with a smile. I knew how much she loved that nickname.

"Hey, Hic," Astrid smiled back. "Sorry I'm late, I was babysitting."

'That makes two of us,' I thought. "It's okay, and, um..." I felt Roland tug on my vest again, asking a silent question. "We have a guest, maybe?" I moved aside to reveal a grinning Roland, both surprised and relieved. "Um… Astrid, Ronald. Ronald, Astrid."

Astrid looked at me with a questioning look, wanting more answers, but before I could do that, what happened earlier with me happened again. Ronald surprised her with hug, saying, "Mommy!"

Astrid's eyes widened, looking back and forth between me and Roland before trying to push him away from her gently, but it only incited Ronald to hug her tighter. "Um, kid... I...I'm not–"

"Actually, Astrid...um, yes, you are," I interrupted her. She only gave me a look that said I lost my mind. I felt my face heating up again. This was definitely awkward, I decided.

"Hiccup, I don't have kids!" Astrid told me as she continued to try and pry Roland off of her. "I'm not even married, and trust me, I think I'd know if I had one."

"I know, but he is your child. Did you ever think hat maybe he might just be **OUR** child from the future?" I was rubbing my shoulder at this point, feeling awkward just bringing it up.

Now she was giving me a blank look that clearly say 'you really have lost your mind,' not that I blamed her.

"The future?" Astrid "Our son?"

"The future." I nodded at her. "Our son."

She scoffed after a moment of silence. "Is this a joke?"

"Sorry, milady. No. I mean, look at him." I bent down and easily removed Ronald's arms from her waist. "Doesn't he look like he could be my younger brother?" I knelt down at his level, both of us looking up at her with the same nervous lopsided smile.

Astrid shook her head, shoving the familiarity away as a coincidence. "And I should believe you how?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I didn't answer. Instead, l gave her the letter Ronald gave me to read and waited. Once she was done, she frowned and began to reread once, then twice, her face going from confusion, suspicion, surprise, and bafflement all at once. Even then, I could easily tell that she was not yet satisfied with just the letter, she'll need more than that to make her believe.

When she was done she gave me back the letter. Before she could speak I quickly said, "You've seen my Mark many times now, right?"

She was confused as to why I was bringing the subject up. "...yes?"

"And if you saw another heir's Mark from another tribe, you would know the difference, right?"

"...I think so?" She nodded a little, knowing fully well that the mark was different for each tribe and their heir.

I pulled her to the edge of the lake so that we can sit together, Roland following along. "Yeah, that's the thing. He has one, and not just any mark. It's Berk's True Heir Mark."

Roland took that as his cue to roll his sleeve up, showing the same Mark I have on my arm. "See, Mommy?" Roland said. "I'm gonna be chief of Berk, just like Daddy!"

I doubled back at this, confused. I never thought of that before, but apparently, I was chief. Astrid frowned a little more and said, "Let me see." She licked her thumb and rubbed it against the Mark, thinking it would just wash off. When it didn't, she opened her mouth and let out a small, "...Oh."

I nodded, Roland's mention about being chief forgotten. "Yeah."

Astrid looked at me for a moment, then to Ronald, who by now sitting on her lap like it was a normal thing for him. I was beginning to think that it was. She had an expression on her face that I recognized as her thinking. After a minute or so of silence, she let out sigh, her shoulders dropping in defeat.

"You're really my son?" Astrid asked Roland. "O-our son?" She flicked her gaze at me momentarily before turning a slight tinge of red.

"Yep," Roland said. He looked up at her and softly poked her nose, saying, "Boop." He giggled a child's giggle, then raised an eyebrow at our reddening faces. "Why do you look like a tomato?" Then more to himself, "I like tomatoes."

Astrid huffed, forcing herself to calm down. "Fine, what now?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders, showing her that I as clueless with this as she was. Looking at Ronald, who was counting on her fingers now, he was being petted by Astrid's other hand, a habit she started to have because of Aegeus.

"Ronald?" I asked. It wasn't too terrible of an idea to know small things from him, l supposed.

He looked at me "Yes, Daddy?"

I felt a smile on my face again. "Can you tell us your full name?"

The child perked at this slightly, setting Astrid's hand down and placing his one on his lap, sitting straight and smiling brightly. "Ronald Finn Haddock," he told us proudly.

Astrid whipped her gaze at me. 'Finn?' she mouthed. I shrugged. Then out loud she asked him, "And you are our only child?"

Ronald shook his head. "I have baby sister named Abigail. She's so pretty, like Mommy!" With those words, Astrid's face broke into huge smile, and I knew that Ronald won her over.

"What is Abigail like?" I asked.

"She has pretty blond hair like you, Mama, and your face too, but green eyes like me and Daddy." I really wanted to see what she looked like, but I knew it was impossible.

But before I could my next question, Astrid blurted out, "Well, at least we know we do it more than once, right?" She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, chiding herself from saying something so blatant.

"Do what?" Roland asked innocently.

I coughed into my hand. "N-nothing. What-what is Berk like in the future?"

Ronald smiled at that. "It's beautiful and big, also peaceful because to you, Daddy"

That hit me by surprise as much as Astrid's snide comment did. "Me?"

"Yeah, you are great chief, Daddy!" His face was shining with love and pride. I just looked at him with surprise and disbelief, feeling a little uncomfortable. Astrid was giving me the same look as his, making me even more so.

"What about Stoick?" I asked him next. I always thought he would make Snotlout the chief after him, despite me having the Mark. The village treats him like it, anyway.

Ronald suddenly looked solemn, shaking his head and avoiding my eyes.

"Ronald?" Astrid asked him worryingly.

"I never met him before," he said softly. "He died before I was born. Sorry, Daddy," he told me in a sad voice."

I felt a small pain in my chest, and a moment later, it went away, replaced with concern. Was it because of Ronald's sad eyes? They didn't look right at all for the optimistic child. Astrid looked at me worriedly, wanting to say something, and ultimately shook her head. I looked at Ronald again, taking him from Astrid so that I can look into his eyes. "It's okay," I said with a smile, comforting him even though I found out that Stoick will never have the chance to me his grandson. "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't be sorry for anything, alright?"

He smiled and nodded, using his sleeve to wipe away what I think was a tear. Then he reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was slightly taken aback, he had hugged me, yes, but it was only around the waist. But I responded by hugging him back, closing my eyes, feeling Ronald bury his soft head against mine. I opened my eyes a little to see Astrid smiling at me. I only shrugged at her, but I didn't care. I was going to be the best possible father I could be to him.

After a minute, Roland gave a small laugh as he let go of me, pulling on my arm into the lake. "Come on, let's go! Let's go!"

"What are we doing?" I asked with a hint of laughter.

Once were were ankle deep, Roland took off his boots and said, "Can we go swimming now?" The moment I saw his pleading eyes, I knew that saying NO was impossible. "I...uh... Well... Astrid?!" I whirled around to face her, asking silently for her help.

She was standing, too, looking at me with that amused smile with her hands crossing over her chest, shaking her head. "Don't look at me, he asked his Daddy's permission." So much for help.

"Well..." I turned back to face him, finding it impossible to not look at his eyes. "Do you know how to swim, first of all?"

He nodded. "Yes, you and Mommy taught me how. Can I? Can I?"

I didn't really see a reason as to why not, I mean, it's only noon so the water shouldn't be cold for him. Plus, me and Astrid will be watching him if he needed help, right?

"Okay," I eventually agreed.

"Yes! Thanks, Daddy!" Then he started pulling on my arm again. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wait, what? Ronald, wait, I'm not going swimming."

He stopped and looked at me confusingly. "Why not?"

"Because... I...don't feel like swimming now," I told him. I didn't really have a reason, I just wasn't in the mood to swim. But he gave me the pleading eyes, I felt myself giving in to him. I blame my soft side for children for that. I sighed and followed him into the water.

We only had to remove our shirts and pants, leaving our underwear on. It was fun, playing with him and just laughing and feeling like without a worry in the world. He waved at me from underwater and went to scare the fish in the lake. He then surfaced and said to Astrid, "Come on, Mama! Join us in the water!"

She had sat down again, shaking her head at him. "Sorry, kid. I don't feel like swimming today." It seemed that she wasn't as playable against the eyes. Lucky her.

"Please play with us," he tried again.

She just shook her head, refusing, making him pout. I then got an idea to make her join us. I smirked I spoke to Ronald loud enough for Astrid to hear, "Ah, forget Mommy. Let's go and play without her, after all, Mommy is **too old** to play with water right?"

Hearing that, I felt her shooting me a glare and shouted, "You are three months older than me, grandpa!" A second later, she was pushing me underwater with Ronald laughing his head off.

It was just an amazing experience, acting like a father for the first time. I don't understand why Stoick was so cold to me when I was young, Roland was amazing! It was the first time I ever felt loved aside from Astrid and her parents and Aegeus. I knew that this was only temporary, but I still had a future to look forward to. Then I realized, I had a future. I had a family, I was chief, I never leave Berk. But what happened for that to happen? Did something happen this month before I decided to leave with Astrid?

And as Ronald took a nap in my arms, Astrid and I discussed being together, having a family together. The thought made both of us happy, but it mostly made me nervous. What if when Roland was born I couldn't be a father? What if I ended up casting him out like Stoick did to me?

'Never,' I thought. 'As long as I live, I will never do that to my son, my children, as if they're an unwanted burden.' I felt Roland move a little next to me, curling into my chest for a warmth I knew was familiar to him. I ran a hand through his hair and brushed my cheek against his head. 'I promise.'

* * *

The three of us were on our way to Berk by the time the sun was setting. I carried Ronald in my arms, completely dead to the world, murmuring softly in his sleep. He was hungry and tired; there was only so much to eat in the forest, after all. But as the village's border got into view, , I realized we had a serious problem in our hands. "Astrid?"

She stopped and turned to face me. "Yeah?"

I lightly lifted my shoulder supporting Roland's head. "What are we going to tell the people and Stoick about him?"

She pursed her lips together, seeing how troubled we were at the moment. "Well I'm not sure. The people of Berk can't know the truth about him, right? Aside from my parents, we can just lie and come up with cover story."

"Okay... Let's hope this will work, a lot of plans involving me don't end up well. But where will he sleep?" I ask again.

"Well... Maybe... Er can ask my parents if you want?"

"What about Daddy?" Ronald lifted his head, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"What about me?" I asked, confused. How long had he been awake?

"Can't I stay with you?" he asked as he sat up.

I grimaced slightly at that, shaking my head. "Sorry, kid, I don't think Stoick will like that." Stoick will hardly listen to me about anything. I'm not sure he will listen now to let strange kid stay in his house. Yes, his house.

Ronald looked at me with confusion. I could see that he wanted to ask me something, but he dismissed it. I decided not to force him; I'll let it be, and once he's ready to ask, then I'll listen. There was only one more thing to take care of before entering the village.

I set Roland down to his feet, ruffling his hair to help him wake up. I knelt down to his level to make sure I had his attention. "Ronald, if we asked you to do something, would you do it?" I know what it felt like to be ordered to do something by your father without having a say to it, and I was not going to do that to my son.

He looked at me and nodded, a little unsure of himself.

"Hey, it's okay," I told him gently. "It's not something hard. You see. all I want is for you to call us by our names when we're in village or in public. Can you do that?'

He frowned a little, thinking. "And if we are alone, like in the cove?" he asked.

"When we're alone, you can call us whatever you want, right Astrid?"

Astrid kneeled down and smiled at him. "Right, it's only when we are in the village. We don't want them to know about the future right?"

He nodded again. I had to say, he is very smart and understanding for a child his age. "So can you do it?" I asked him again.

"OK, Daddy" He smiled at us and I couldn't help but pat his head.

"Thanks, kid."

We continued on our way to the village. Thankfully, it was getting late and mostly everyone was at the great hall for dinner. The three of us, though, walked straight to the Hofferson house. It wasn't the first time I would be eating dinner with them, that was maybe nine or ten years ago. I was really uncomfortable back then—I still am, in fact—but as the time went by, I get used to it. Astrid's parents are really nice people compared to Vikings.I hope they'll believe us about this.

We reached the house without any problems and found her parents sitting waiting for us. Alberta was already feeding Aegeus and Vali was sitting near the fire. The moment they saw Ronald they started asking questions.

Just like with me and Astrid, they didn't believe it at first. We told them about the future, so we asked Ronald to tell them about what happened with the stranger. We showed them the letter and Ronald's Mark, ***** making it six people in this time who've seen it now. Well, seven counting Aegeus ***** , but he didn't really count. Just like with before, they saw the Mark, both his and mine, testing to see if it were real. Then Roland told them his full name, and they finally believed us.

Unfortunately, what we didn't prepare ourselves for was the endless teasing about our apparent and possible sex life. About how when Alberta asked for grandchildren, she didn't mean the same day. She was embarrassing us so much, and I thank every lucky god that Roland was too young to understand what they were talking about. But if this kept up, not for long.

For the next few hours we ate dinner, talked about our day, and what we knew so far about what Ronald told us about the future. Ronald seemed most entranced by Aegeus, wondering how such a small baby can grow up to be such a strong uncle. Then we voiced our problem. Alberta told us we could go with the half-truth, that we found him lost in the forest and that he will be our responsibility until his family finds him. Vali was more than happy to let him stay with them thought that might have to do with the fact that he liked being called Grandpa. When Ronald asked to stay with me, I told him that I would have to ask Stoick first. "Just sleep with your mama tonight and I promise I'll talk to him tomorrow," I told him. "I can't say he'll say yes, but I'll talk to him."

After that Ronald and I played with Aegeus until the little baby fell asleep in my lap. The next one to fall asleep was Ronald, also on my lap, while I was talking to Vali about my invention that could help extinguish fire during dragon raids. While Alberta took Aegeus to his room, I picked Roland up and took him to Astrid's bed. She didn't seem to mind at all to share with him. I took off his boots, setting them down to the side of his bag where he would find them in the morning. I covered him with a blanket, wished him good night, and closed the door behind me.

I went downstairs to the living room, taking out the letter from my pocket. I looked at it one last time before I ripped it into pieces, throwing it in the fire to completely make sure it's destroyed. The last thing we want is for someone to find it and putting us and Ronald in danger.

I bid them good night and gave Astrid good night kiss before I went home to my bed, hoping that they're weren't going to be any dragon raids tonight.

* * *

 **the people who saw the mark are:**

 **Gobber : because he was there when he get it and for many times he removed his shirt in the forge**

 **Gothi : the one who gave it to him**

 **Stoick : because he was there too as chief and father **

**Astrid : the last chapter **

**Alberta : this chapter **

**Vali : this chapter**

 **Aegeus : this chapter but does not count **


	6. Ronald day

**Litwick723 is my beta reader**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

 **And i hate cheese**

* * *

 **Ronald's PoV** :

I woke up today to find myself not in my bed again, but this time I remembered where I was. I was in Mommy's room in Grandpa Vali's house. The inside of the house wasn't that different that it was in my time. I looked around and found my boots and bag in the floor by the bed. I made sure my dagger was in the boot before putting it on, then I changed my clothes, leaving the bag on the bed. I made sure to wash my face just like Daddy told me to do every morning, and then I went downstairs.

Grandma and Grandpa weren't home, but I saw Mommy playing with uncle Aegeus. It made me miss Abby. She smiled when she saw me and said, "Good morning, Ronald." She never called me 'sweetheart' or 'Ron' like she did in the future, but it was okay. I knew she would someday.

"Morning, Mama," I said. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek just like I did every morning. She was surprised, but then she kissed my forehead. It made me happy and warm inside because Mama and Daddy told me that whenever they kiss me, they are showing me that they love and care about me even if they don't say it. That's why I do it, too. "Morning, uncle Aegeus," I poked his cheeks with my fingers like I did with Abby back home, and he giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Mommy asked me. "Your breakfast on the table."

I just nodded and went to eat my breakfast, a simple bowl of berry porridge. It was the same one Mama made for me. Something about being a family recipe. I ate with my left hand, just like Daddy. After finishing, I sat with her to play with Uncle for a little. It was funny watching big and fun Uncle Aegeus as a baby. He was cute. Mama calls him that back home and he hates it.

"We'll go outside when grandma comes back, alright?" Mommy told me.

"Okay." We sat together and played with Uncle some more. I tried to make uncle say my name, but in the end, he called me 'Owad.' I can't wait to try and make Abby say my name, too, but I know that she is too young to speak yet.

When Grandma came back I thanked her for the breakfast and Mommy went upstairs to get her axe before going outside. Daddy always says that Mama would rather be caught dead before she went out in public without her axe, whatever that means.

Yesterday night I couldn't see the village clearly because it was a little dark and I was too tired to look. Now that I could see it, I couldn't help but frown a little bit. It was different from the Berk I know.

It was almost empty and small. It wasn't full of Daddy's inventions; the houses are smaller than I remember. The people who I know are younger, even Grandma and Grandpa, and I didn't know any of the other kids, maybe because they are older in my time? And the biggest difference is that there are no dragons anywhere. Not a single Terrible Terror or even hatchling. It didn't look right at all to me. It was also too quiet.

On our way to the forge to see Daddy, some people stopped to say hi to Mommy. Some of them gave me a confused look before walking away. It made me feel like I was caught doing something I shouldn't have done, and it made me hide behind Mommy. Inside the warm forge, Daddy was talking with Gobber. Back home, Gobber didn't like it when I called him 'Grandpa,' saying that it make him feel too old. But Daddy told me to do it from time to time just to annoy him, plus he likes the funny face Gobber makes when I call him that.

Gobber saw us and waved at us. "Morning, lass, how are you today? And who's the little lad?" he asked.

"Morning, Gobber, Hiccup" Mama greeted back.

"Morning, you two." Daddy said with a smile.

"Morning Da– Hiccup." I walked to daddy to hug him, and Daddy gave a nervous smile, the same one he does whenever he tries to hide presents from Mama on her surprise birthday.

Gobber looked at me the same way the people in the village were. "Who's the lad again?" he asked. "Seems to be pretty comfortable with you."

"I'm Ronald, nice to meet you." I said politely, just like Mama and Daddy told me to whenever I meet someone. I knew who Gobber was, but he didn't know me.

I waved at him, and he looked at me with a rise of his eyebrow. "Oh, polite isn't he? Who's boy is he? I never saw him before."

I let Mommy explain and Daddy took my a little bit farther and spoke quietly. "Did you sleep well with your mother yesterday?" he asked me. He had a smile on his face, the same one he had when Abigail was born.

I nodded. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Back home, Mama always said that I favored Daddy because I was more like him. She didn't mind, it's just I wanted to be just like him when I grow up, and i just wanted to spend more time with him.

He shook his head. "Sorry, kid, I never get the chance to speak with Stoick last night. I promise to do it next time he's free okay?" he promised me, ruffling my hair. I poured when he messed it up, and he laughed when he saw me do that.

After that, Mommy left to practice she asked if I wanted to go with her. I told her that I wanted to stay with Daddy and she promised us that she would come back when she is done. For the next few hours, I stayed with Daddy and Gobber, watching them work. I wanted to work with Gobber back home, but Daddy said to wait until I was older, maybe on my next birthday. I asked them questions about how the stuff worked, and Daddy was more than happy to answer them. He had to cut Gobber off more than once so he could.

After a while, I went to Daddy's workshop in the back and explored his inventions. I made sure to not touch anything and only looked at his drawings. Mama always said that I was better at following directions than Daddy was. Daddy would check on me every now and then, and when he took a break, he would ask me what I liked to do and what my favorite food is. He even gave me some papers so I can draw and write on. He said he wanted to see what I can do, I did my best to draw Mama and Daddy. He liked it and kept it in his vest.

Sometime during this, a big man with red hair show up looking for Gobber, asking to sharpen his weapon. I suddenly knew he was my Grandpa Stoick. I only know him from the statue at home. Daddy never talked about him much, and I know only a little about him from what Grandma Valka told me. She said to ask Daddy and Mama about him when I'm older because it wasn't time for me to know yet.

I didn't come out from the workshop because Daddy told me to stay. He didn't seem to see me, though. Daddy was there next to Gobber, but Grandpa didn't even look at him or say hello to him. He only talked to Gobber. After finishing his weapon, Grandpa waved to Gobber and ignored Daddy completely. I knew that hurt Daddy because I saw it in his eyes. It hurt me too, what Grandpa Stoick did to Daddy. It wasn't right.

I remember back home whenever I visited him at forge, he would always take a moment to talk to me and Mama. He would ask about our day and if we needed anything, he would let me play with Toothless, and then we would let him finish his work, waving goodbye and promising to see us later. I don't understand why Grandpa Stoick didn't speak to Daddy? And I noticed something else about Daddy, too. Aside from greeting Grandpa, he ignored him completely, too, focusing on his work. Since yesterday, Daddy never once called Grandpa 'Dad.' He always called him 'Stoick,' and today he called him 'sir.' Why?

There was something else I noticed yesterday. Mama and Daddy told me that they didn't go out until after Daddy went into dragon training, and that Daddy didn't discover the cove until he was looking for Toothless, but Toothless isn't here yet. This was starting to confuse me and make my head hurt.

Mommy came back at noon, saying they we should go to the Great Hall for lunch. Daddy didn't want to go because he didn't feel like eating there, but Mama keep telling him to go. It was just like back home, and like always, Mama won. On the way there, people were looking at us. Mostly me, and they were whispering to each other. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I took Daddy's hand and walked next to him. He looked worried and squeezed my hand a little, the same way Daddy back home did when I was scared and he was helping calm me down.

The inside of the Great Hall was the same, with the big wooden beams and the stone pit. We sat far away from everyone and I sat in between them while we ate. I noticed that most of them were staring at me again, whispering. I didn't like it. Daddy always said that whispering lead to rumors, and rumors would break the trust that the village had. That's why after what happened with the big misunderstanding with Uncle Tuff, Daddy set a law in the village about spreading rumors without hearing or knowing the truth.

That's when I saw my Uncle Tuff from this time. He was with Uncles Fishlegs and Snotlout and Aunt Ruff. I saw Uncle Snotlout glaring at Daddy for some reason, then Uncle Fishlegs was giving me a weird look, and Uncle Tuff and Aunt Ruff were fighting over their food. I thought Mama and Daddy were kidding when they said they've been the same since they were teenagers.

I saw Uncle Snotlout stand from his table, the others following him to ours. I told Daddy, and he looked up, then went back to eating, ignoring them. Why?

Uncle Snotlout sat next to Mommy and talked to her, pretending that Daddy and I weren't there. "Hey, baby, I was thinking about you all day. Did you miss me?" I saw Mama have the same angry face she would have sometimes. "Come on, baby, let's go on a date. I know this place you would like, and you can have all of this."

I didn't like what he was doing, and neither did Mama. Why was he doing that thing with his arm? It was gross. I was about to speak and ask Uncle to stop when Daddy patted my head, shaking his to tell me no. Why did he not want to do anything?

"Come on, baby, let's leave this Useless and come with me. I know you want to, who wouldn't want me?" he said, giving her a weird smile.

He made me angry. Daddy was not useless, and why was he doing that again? It's really gross. Can't he see Mama doesn't like him? He was only making her angry. Daddy suddenly covered my eyes and I heard Uncle crying out in pain. When he removed them, daddy was smiling. I looked at the floor to see Uncle Snotlout putting his hands between his legs, looking like he was going to cry. At least Mama looked happy.

I had never seen Uncle Snotlout behaving like that with Mama and Daddy before. He was not the Uncle that I love, not the one that let me play with Hookfang or usually got last in the dragon races. I didn't like this past version of Uncle Snotlout at all.

Uncle Fishlegs was still looking at me. "Astrid, who's the little kid?"

"A lost child we found in the forest yesterday," Mommy answered.

"Oh. What's your name, little kid? I'm Fishlegs." I smiled at him; I always did like Uncle Fishlegs. Even though he's huge, he was as big as a softy as Meatlug is.

"I'm Roland, nice to meat you!"

Uncle Fishlegs smiled, too, before speaking to Mama again. "Have you told the Chief about him yet?

"Not yet," mommy said. "I'll tell him next time I see him, though. Well, try to"

I let them talk as I finished my food, then they talked about what happened yesterday and about the upcoming dragon training. I tried hard not to worry about that. I knew that it wasn't the dragon training I knew. Aunt Ruff slammed Uncle Tuff's head on the table and he kept asking her to do it more and harder. I never understood why they liked pain, it hurts to just watch them. Uncle Snotlout got up from the floor again, but he sat a little farther away from Mommy this time. Good.

And all this time, Daddy never said a word even though he was done eating. He never spoke to any of them, he didn't even look at them aside from Mama and Uncle Fishlegs. The others just acted like he was never there, just like Grandpa Stoick did.

Uncle Fishlegs glanced at him three times already, but he never said anything. Mama would looks at him all the time like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how. I didn't like seeing Daddy like this, it made me sad, just like how he was when he talked about Grandpa Stoick. I took his hand again, looking up at him. I wanted to help him smile like he does to me. I like it when he smiles, I didn't know that Daddy felt this lonely.

He looked at me before smiling, and I smiled back, moving so I could sit on his lap and hug him a little. I heard him laugh, ruffling my hair like always does and whispered, "Thank you," in my ear. I giggled, feeling proud of myself for making him smile again. The others were looking at us, and mommy was smiling at us too but I didn't care. Daddy was happy now and that was all I wanted.

* * *

After lunch, we walked to the cove again. I ran as soon as I saw the entrance. I was still pretty like when I saw it ran around to explore some more, and on the farthest corner, I found a tent hidden by a big rock out of the sun. I looked inside it and found a sleeping bag, extra clothes for Daddy, books, and two cool but weird-looking swords. They looked like what the moon looks like sometimes at night. I went out to see my parents waiting for me to join them.

"Daddy, are those two swords yours?" I asked him, pointing at them because I know he wouldn't want my to touch a weapon without permission so that I don't hurt myself. At home, I know Daddy can use both hands to fight if he wants to, but he uses his Inferno more.

"Yeah, they're called scimitars. I'm using them to practice fighting with your mother," he said. He gave another smile like before, and mama did, too. She looked a little red, too.

I was confused and excited at the same time. I had never seen him fighting with both hands using a sword before. I wanted to see it, and maybe I can ask Daddy in the future to do it, too. "Can I see it? I want to see you use them, can you do it, please?"

Mama and Daddy laughed for some reason, and set sat down on the grass next to the water. "Maybe later, but first, we wanted to know a few things, if that's alright?" he told me.

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

Like what happened with the others," Mama said.

"Others?"

"Fishlegs and the others, like, are they married or something?" she asked again.

"Oh! Well, Uncle Fishlegs is married to Aunty Ruffnut." At this, Mama smiled and Daddy raised an eyebrow. "And Uncle Tuffnut married Aunty Cami."

Now Mama looked confused. "Cami who?"

"Aunty Camicazi," I said, but she still looked confused. She didn't know her?

"Do you mean Camicazi from the Bog-Burglars tribe?" Daddy said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, Aunt Camicazi!" I said excitedly.

Mama nodded, understanding, but Daddy looked a little pale. "Oh, an heir of another tribe having Tuff as her husband!" she said. "That's kind hard to imagine, don't you think, Hiccup?" Mama started to laugh but she stopped when she looked at Daddy. "Hiccup?"

"Oh, MAN, oh, Odin have mercy on us," he moaned.

"Come on, Hiccup, it can't be that bad, right?" Mama asked, looking a little bit worried.

Daddy looked at her and snorted. "Astrid, you know how the twins can be annoying and destructive all the time?" he asked her.

"Yes?"

"Try imagining that in those two in one body, plus smart mind and wicked personality, plus a little of you, then tell me how you feel about it," Daddy said flatly.

Mama thought about it a little more and shivered. "OH."

"Yes."

It might not be a good idea to tell them how Daddy would always use two big blocks of ice to ease his headache from the holes that were left on the island after the last time Uncle Tuffnut tried to blow up Uncle Snotlout's house. I don't think he will like that

"And Snotlout?" Mama asked. "I swear to Odin that if that immature, egotistical idiot is still hitting on me I'm going to grind his–" Daddy covered my ears with his hands as Mama kept talking. I looked up at him confuse. Mama back home would do this sometimes, too. Daddy would always cover my ears for some reason, but I don't know why.

When Mama was done talking, Daddy let go. "Uncle Snotlout doesn't have anyone," I said, shaking my head. "When I asked why I didn't have a cousin like Daddy does, he said 'I'm still looking for someone who can't resist all this'." I made my voice different to sound like Uncle Snotlout, but I think I failed because they looked at me before Mama snorted and fell on her back, laughing her head off. Daddy was the same.

We didn't stay as long in the cove like we did yesterday, but we did play games. We raced to see who was the fastest, and we played in the water, too, even though Mama didn't join us this time. I saw her looking at Daddy's stomach a lot, though. After we swam, I asked Daddy how he and Mama were together when I remembered that they didn't like each other like they did now until later. I didn't say anything about Toothless, though.

They told me a few things about why they were together, and how Grandpa and Grandma likes Daddy and some more things. I asked Daddy why he called Grandpa Stoick 'sir,' but he didn't answer my question. We played a little more before we walked back to Berk. I was so hungry and tired, Daddy had to carry me back again because I took a nap in his arms. He was a strong and warm like he was back home. Maybe a little bit less, but just as warm like I was with toothless. I completely forgot that today was the day that everything changed for Daddy until the dragon raided started.

* * *

 **next chapter coming soon**

 **please i need reviews tell me what do you think of the chapter you like it you hate hate it?**

 **do you want me to stop writing? please**


	7. I saw it He did it

**i don't own HTTYD**

 **Litwick723 is my beta reader**

* * *

 **Ronald's PoV**

There were loud noises when I woke up. I was startled by the loud horns and cries from outside. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is playing with Uncle Aegeus before I was too tired to walk upstairs. I think I almost slept on the chair before Daddy picked me up and put me to bed, wishing me goodnight.

I looked around and saw Mommy preparing herself. "Mama?!" I called, shaking in the bed.

She came and kissed my head. "It's okay, Ronald, you'll be okay," she told me quietly, helping me out of the bed to sit. She tilted my head so can see me and said, "Listen to me carefully, I have to go out and help the others. I want you to go downstairs with Grandma, she will take you someplace safe. Stay with her until the sounds are over, is that clear?" She spoke gently and seriously, just like she would back home. I was still scared, but I nodded. I knew I had to be brave.

"That's my boy," she said, smiling at me. She quickly kissed my cheek and said, "Now go!"

I ran down stairs to find Grandma holding Uncle Aegeus. He was crying, and I think he was scared like me, too. "Quickly!" Grandma said, taking me outside by my hand. When we got out, I saw what was happening.

Dragons.

They were everywhere, raiding, destroying and stealing food. And Vikings were killing them. I was even more scared now. This was just wrong. It wasn't right, they needed to stop killing. I had to find Daddy and... Daddy! Toothless!

Grandma was taking us to a shelter away from the fight, but I needed to find Daddy. I started to run to the forge, but Grandma stopped me. "What do you think you're doing? We have to go!"

"No, I have to find Daddy!" I tried to pull my hand from hers, but she wouldn't let go.

"What? It's too dangerous out there!" she said. She began to pull on me, too, but I pulled harder.

"No, I have to find him!" I said, I was scared, scared that the dragons would hurt me. But I had to be brave, just like Daddy always said to. "Please, Grandma, it's important! Let go!"

She looked at me and shook her head. "No!

"B-but–"

She shook her head again. "No, at least, not alone. I'm coming with you, okay?" I was surprised that she wanted to come. "Go to your mother first, okay? Let's go!" She pointed to the direction of the buildings.

I nodded, and I pulled my arm from her hand and began to run. Grandma followed after me, carrying a crying Uncle Aegeus in her arms. I don't like seeing babies cry, it makes me sad, too. But I didn't have time to make him smile again, I had to find Mommy. I saw her with the others. I didn't even stop to talk to her. I grabbed her hand, separating her from the others and pulled her to the forge's direction.

"Wha-? Ronald!

"We have to go!" I told her. I wasn't sure if Grandma was still following us, but I didn't care. We needed to hurry.

"Wait, Ronald, where are we going?!"

I didn't stop pulling her. "No time, Mama, we have to find Daddy now! He's gonna shoot him!" I told her as we ran.

"Ronald! Shoot who?" Mama sounded confused and worried but we didn't have time. It was going to happen any minute.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked her.

"What? Hiccup is in the forge right–" Then we saw Daddy running out of the forge with his machine. He was going to shoot down Toothless.

"We have to follow him, Mama, it's gonna happen now!" I didn't wait for her to answer and pulled her with me, running as fast as we could. We were too far away from him, but we could still see him. "See, Mama? He's gonna do it, look!" It was too late.

We hear the sound of the Night Fury, then a snap as we saw Toothless getting shot and falling into the forest. I stopped running and looked at Mommy. She was looking at Daddy shocked. She saw it, too.

* * *

 **Astrid's PoV**

I was with the other teens putting out the fires of the house when I felt someone pull me by my hand. I was about to berate at whoever it was to let me go when I found that it was Ronald. Behind him was Mom carrying Aegeus. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be at shelter with the others that can't fight?

I didn't have much time to question it as he pulled me away from the others without them noticing. Mom didn't follow us, though it thought she would. She must have thought I would take care for Ronald. But he kept on saying that it's gonna happen now and he wouldn't stop pulling me until he asked about Hiccup.

"What? Hiccup is in the forge right–" I stopped when I saw him heading for a cliff overlooking Raven's Point. He was pulling in another one of his inventions.

I saw him running to the farther point of the cliff, close to a watchtower. Ronald continued to pull me on to Hiccup's direction. He kept saying something about Hiccup shooting someone, but who? And why? But then I heard the sound of the Night Fury. Before I could tell Ronald to get down, I saw the contraption shoot something out, and a second later, the Night Fury fell. He did it. He shot it down. _My_ Hiccup shot a Night Fury down.

We reached the gathering circle after the Monstrous Nightmare chased Hiccup through the village. Hiccup was being dragged into it by Stoick like he always does, everyone glaring at him. I heard him talking about shooting the Night Fury down and Stoick completely ignored him. I was about to interfere and defend him when Ronald pulled me away. I looked at him confused, I knew he was worried about Hiccup, too, why wouldn't he be? But he only pointed.

Hiccup was looking at us, sending a discreet spinal of shaking his head, telling us not to interfere. He was sending me a message to leave. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I didn't want for Ronald to have to see his father getting yelled at and humiliated in front of the entire village. We left so that we were out of earshot from them, yet not far enough to leave Hiccup alone completely.

"Why?" I heard Ronald ask. I looked down at him. Was he asking why Hiccup silently asked for us to leave?

I knelt down to his eye level; he looked like he was about to cry any minute now. "Why, what?"

He wiped his eyes, but he still looked like he would cry. "Why is Grandpa doing that to Daddy?"

I didn't get what he meant at first until I suddenly understood. "You mean why is Stoick yelling at your dad, right?"

But he only shook his head tears finally began to fall. "Yes. No! Grandpa is not listening to Daddy! It's not Daddy's fault, it's the mean dragon's fault!" he said, crying. "G-grandpa is bl-blaming him he is n-not listening a-and yelling at h-him in front of...everyone. It's..." He sniffed. "...it's not fair..."

I felt my eyes soften at this. I didn't know what to say to him. Does Stoick hate his son? It sure seems like it. Doesn't he see that what he's been doing to Hiccup is killing him on the inside? And how do you explain something like this to a child, not to mention your own. I didn't have the answers for that. I just hugged him and he wrapped his small and thin arms around my neck, small and thin... Just like Hiccup. His father. And I'm...his mother.

Ronald is a gift for me and Hiccup. His existence showed us that there is still a future for Hiccup to have, but more importantly, it's a future the both of us can have together. This boy in my arms was my son and I loved him so much already, as much as I love Hiccup. Yes, I felt a little flushed that a certain intimate moment will arrive, but nonetheless, Ronald was and will be my pride and joy. I kissed his forehead, knowing that I'm doing the right thing when I felt him calm down I'm my arms.

I looked up and saw Hiccup and Gobber walking up to the house. Stoick must be finished with humiliating Hiccup again, and now, he was told to go home. Or rather, to the house. "Let's go get your daddy, okay?" I told him, releasing him a little. I wiped his tears with my thumb as I cupped his cheeks, kissing it. He nodded.

We walked up to them around the corner, and I heard Him say something along the lines of, "...it's what's inside you he can't stand." Ouch. I know Gobber would never intentionally hurt Hiccup, but his words did exactly that when I saw so,etching falter in his eyes. Gobber didn't see it before he hid it. I knew it was only a matter of time before we left the island together, not that I blame him, and i will follow him too.

Hiccup didn't say anything. He looked at him before nodding, then went inside the house as he taking Ronald's hand, pulling him inside. I gave a quick wave to Gobber before I followed.

The moment we were inside and the door was shut, Ronald immediately hugged Hiccup's waist. "I love you, Daddy," he mumbled against his stomach.

Hiccup looked a little startled at first, probably because he's not used to being told that aside from me. But he sighed and hugged him back. It was a tight embrace, the kind Hiccup would do when he needed physical comfort. "I love you, too...son."

I smiled. This was my future family. Hiccup kissed the top of Ronald's head then looked at me. Because of all of these years we've spent together, I knew what he was going to do next. Before he can say anything, I cut him off by saying, "I'm going with you." He looked at me confused. "I... _We_ saw it, the Night Fury. I crossed my arms over my chest to make it clear that he was not going alone in the forest, even if it was so early in the morning.

I could tell he wanted to refuse, then exhaled deeply. "Okay. Fine, if that's how you want it."

What Ronald said next almost scared the crap out of us. "I'll go, too!"

" **No!** " We both shouted at the same time.

Ronald frowned. "Why?

"Because it can be dangerous in the forest, and besides, you must still be sleepy from waking up so early, right?" Hiccup asked him.

But he only shook his head. "But I'm not..." He yawned. "...tired." I raised an amused eyebrow at him and he huffed. "Fine."

"I'll take him home, wait for me," I told Hiccup, taking Ronald's hand. "I mean it, Hiccup, wait."I made sure he would listen since he was so arrogant sometimes. He raised his hand in surrender to show that he wouldn't leave without me and I nodded.

"Ronald?" Hiccup called as we began to leave.

Ronald yawned again, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Daddy?"

He looks like he wanted ask something then decided against it. He shook his head and said, "No, it's nothing." He ruffled his hair. "Good night, little one."

We made back to my house, and my mom was worried sick that something had happened to us. She didn't go to the meeting Stoick had called, mostly because someone had to take care of Aegeus. I told her that Hiccup needed my help for an emergency, and Ronald had to go back to sleep. I tucked him into bed and was about leave when he pulled on my hand once more. He looked worried and uncertain about something. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked quietly, as if he were telling me a secret. I nodded, hoping this would ease him a little even though I didn't know what it was I'd yet. But he only shook his head, sitting up on the bed and said, "No, You have to say it, Mama! Please!"

I signed. Stubborn and needy, just like his father. "I promise."

"You promise not to hurt him?" he asked nervously.

"Him?" who? Did he mean Hiccup? "Ronald, do you mean your father? You know I would never–"

He frantically shook his head, looking desperate. "No, the dragon!"

I was startled at this. Did this mean that the dragon is still alive? "What? Ronald, that–"

"You promised, you can't hurt him, Mama!" he insisted.

"Why?" I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. Was he trying to protect the dragon?

"Because I... I... Because you... He...uh..." He tried to find a way to explain, but couldn't. "Because...it will hurt the future?"

It was more of a question than an answer, but at least I now understood that this dragon has something to do with the future. It wasn't enough, but a promise is a promise after all. "Fine, I promise."

He finally smiled. "Thank you, Mama." He kissed my cheek and laid back down to sleep. I left shortly afterwards; we had a Night Fury to find.

* * *

 **Vali's PoV**

After making sure that Alberta and Aegeus were safe back at the house, I followed the other Vikings to the Great Hall. Alberta said that Ronald was with Astrid, so I knew he would be safe. Still, to think that my grandson was here with us. Well, I can't really threaten Hiccup now, can I?

At the moment, though, now was not the time for idle thoughts. Stoick was glaring intently at the map. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he declared, ramming a dagger into the foggy areas of the map. "One more search. Before the ice sets in."

I most certainly think this is not a good idea, but didn't say it aloud. But I also knew that I wasn't the only one who that that as someone pointed out that the shops never come back.

"We're Vikings," Stoick replied. "It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" No one answer. Someone mumbled excuses about axe returns. "Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup".

I frowned at Stoick. That was a low move of him, using his son as a bargaining chip like that. The boy was't at all that bad if you got to know him, but no one ever did or gave him chance. I know that Stoick loves him, but the lack of showing it cost the boy's trust of him. To think, his own father couldn't see the pain in his eyes, yet my family and Gobber and I can. I already knew that Hiccup stopped seeing Stoick as a father, he's just a man who lets him stay in his house. I know for sure that if Hiccup heard what Stoick said just now, the boy wouldn't hesitate any longer to leave the island. Astrid would go with him, no doubt, and then there was Ronald. They most certainly couldn't leave him here.

I volunteered to stay, much to he others' shock. I don't understand why?, Hiccup is a wonderful, smart, kind, and respectful lad to everyone even though they don't deserve it. He is the son I would have, the son I want Aegeus to become. But now, I was this close to losing the boy I saw as a son and my daughter's love because his father pushes him away. Unfortunately, though, Stoick was quite determined to make everyone leave. This was my duty. As much as I hated it, I had to go with them.

* * *

 **thank you everyone of the reviews they really made me happy**

 **pleases continue on reviewing**

 **Hanna**


	8. NO i wont

**Litwick723 is my beta reader**

 **HTTYD IS NOT mine**

* * *

 **Hiccup's PoV:**

Dragons are mindless beasts that will always go for the kill. That's what everyone says about them, right? They've been telling us this ever since we were kids. But then, what about the Night Fury? I saw it in its eyes when I raised the knife. It was in our mercy, and Astrid looked uneasy for some reason. The Night Fury, I saw, was feeling scared and pain. It laid it's head down, accepting its death. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. We set it free and it pounced on us before flying away. What did it mean?

* * *

 **Normal PoV:**

They spent hours searching for the dragon until they found it mangled in ropes. They thought it was dead for a moment until they approached it and saw that it was still alive.

As tied was ready to kill it right then and there, but Astrid didn't for two reasons. The first was because she knew it was Hiccup's right to kill it, and the second because of the promise she made to Ronald. She didn't understand how killing the dragon could hurt the future; it would just bring the dragon population down by another dragon.

That was when Hiccup made the supposed mistake of looking in its eyes. He saw the emotions he felt, but he didn't know what it meant. He knew he couldn't kill it, so he set it free before Astrid could stop him. She was angry and ready to rebuke him for it, but he only told her to look in its eyes. She didn't want to. She believed that they were emotionless because dragons were incapable of feeling, but the Night Fury eyes said something else entirely. Dragons can feel emotions as much as humans can.

The second Hiccup released it from the ropes, it pinned the both of them down with its large fore paws. It just...stared at them both with large green eyes. It looked as if it were taking a while to kill them. But when it didn't, it only roared in their ears and flew awkwardly away from them. Thet only left them with another question. Dragons always go for the kill; why didn't this one? This Night Fury only shook their beliefs of whatever they have learned and been told about dragons.

* * *

 **Hiccup's PoV:**

We stood at the front door of Astrid's house. Neither of us knew what to say. After what happened with the Night Fury, I felt like i was going to pass out if Astrid hadn't caught me. I did feel lightheaded, though. When we returned to the village, I took her home. "What happened this morning will stay between us?" I asked in cancer, breaking the silence. I didn't want anyone else to know about the Night Fury yet until I can figure this out myself.

"I... I'm not sure they would believe me, anyway," Astrid said. That was true. I already told Stoick that I shot a Night Fury down and he didn't believe me, as per usual. But then again, that was me, not Astrid. I sighed.

We were gone almost the whole day. The sun was already setting, and I knew I had to get back to the house before Stoick can get too angry at me. "Good night, milady," I said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Hic," she said, smiling a little she kissed me on my lips before she went inside the house.

As I walked back to the house, I thought about everything I saw in the Night Fury again. I may not know much, but I do know this: after tonight, I'm not sure I'll want to ever kill a dragon ever.

Stoick as inside the house when I arrived. I really didn't want to talk to him tonight, but then I remembered what i told Ronald, and dragon killing, too.

He must've heard me entering because he said, "Hiccup."

"Chief!" I said a bit startled. "I, uh, have t speak to you, sir." I started to get antsy, just wishing to get this over with so I can go to bed

"I need to speaks to you, too," he told me.

We both spoke at the same time. " _I don't_ I think it's _want to_ time you learn to fight dragons" We looked at each other. "What?"

"Uh, you go first," Stoick offered.

I shook my head, not wanting to feel like I would order him. "No, no, you first, sir."

He nodded. "Alright. It's time, Hiccup. Dragon training. You start in the morning." I froze. Maybe I should've gone first. This was not going to end well, I decided.

"Well, sir, you know I don't... It's a good deal and all, but I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread-making Vikings? Or small home-repair–" As I spoke, Stoick placed a single-edged war axe in my hand. It wasn't heavy but I wasn't used to it, so it made me stumble a bit backward. I looked at him desperately. "Uh, I don't want to fight dragons." Not after what I saw tonight.

But Stoick only laugh it off as if I told a joke. That's probably what he thought it was. "Come on, yes, you do," he said. Then he began to walk away from me.

I was not ready to give up yet. I was determined this time, he was going to listen to me this one time. "Rephrase, sir: I can't kill a dragon."

"But you will kill dragons," he said, facing me again.

I shook my head. "I'm pretty, extra sure that I won't."

Stoick didn't look amused anymore, and frankly, neither was I. "It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"I asked desperately. Why does he never listen?

"This is serious, son," he said. He may call me his son, but he never treats me as one. He was definitely not my dad. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you." He tried to take the axe to me, but I set it down, refusing to listen to him. "Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us." He raised the axe, fixing my posture. "No more of...this." This whole time, I was tempted to just throw the axe away, but I stopped when he said this. It hurt when Gobber said it, but it stung worse than Changewing acid to hear the man who is supposedly my father say it.

"You just gestured to all of me," I said, feeling obviously hurt. Of course, Stoick didn't notice it.

"Deal?" Stoick demanded.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," I tried.

"Deal!?" That was just it. It always seemed that a threatening yell would get to me.

Why couldn't he listen to at least one word I had to say? Why should it be me who has to change? I'm a cynic, I'll admit, and these people were just that. They've done nothing to me but made my life a living hell, and now Stoick wanted me to be just like them, to carry all of them on the path they saw as just. Then i remembered the letter that Ronald gave me when I found him. _ 'You are you. Choose your own path, don't let others push it towards you.'_ I could choose my own path. I can't let Stoick control me like this, and don't really see the point of behaving anymore since I was going to leave as soon as Ronald is sent back to his time.

" **No** ," I said boldly.

Stoick looked at me startled. Good. "What?"

"I said, _**no**_!" To make my point clear, I threw the axe to the side, not looking away from his eyes. He looked furious, but I was not going to back down. Not this time, for Ronald's sake. "I'm not going to dragon training where I'll only be miserable and get hurt, or hurt others, or even worse, get someone killed and you know it!" I shouted. When was the last time I shouted at him? "You said it yourself, I'm many things, but a dragon killer is not one of them!"

I threw his own words back at him. I had to admit, this the first time I saw him so stunned, but he recollected himself before looking angry again. "I know what I said, but this is going to change. You are going–"

For the first time in my life I cut him off. "A chief protects his own!" I yelled at him.

He stopped and looked at me confused.

"You always tell me that a good chief will protect his people!" I looked at him hard in the eyes. "A good chief would never put his people in danger if he can prevent it from happening!"

He still looked confused. "And this relates to our conversation, how?"

"By putting me in dragon training, you know fully well I'll get hurt more than anyone else," I said as if speaking to a child. "Does that mean you don't see me as one of your own? Am I not your son? Do I not matter to you, or am I just something you're putting up with because I'm human?" It killed me to have to phase it like that, but that's how I felt. Hell, I fully expected him to say yes.

He shook his head at me. "I never said that. You are my son, you are my own!" he told me. I may have imagined it, but did I see a look of guilt on his face? Why would he feel the need to be guilty?

"Then...?" I asked, crossing my arms.

His shoulders lifted before he exhaled. "Fine. No dragon training." I sighed in relief. "But you'll still be there to help Gobber with the other trainers, and that's final."

I can live with that. "Deal."

Not that we were done with that, Stoick grabbed a basket off the ground and hoisted it over his shoulder before grabbing his helmet. Before he left through the door, I remembered something. "Sir, wait."

He turned to look at me. "What? I'm not changing my mind on this one."

"Not that's not it," I said, shaking my head. "You know about the child Astrid and I found that staying with the Hoffersons, right?" He nodded. "I was thinking, if it's alright with you, can he sleep here while you're gone?"

He thought about this and said, "Why? He doesn't like it there? And where would he sleep, anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong, sir, and because he's just a child he sleeps with Astrid for now," I said, trying to make him understand. "He can take my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor or something. While you're gone, maybe he can keep me company here, of that alright with you?"

Stoick sighed. "Fine. He can stay, but make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

'You mean make sure he doesn't take after me being accident-prone,' I thought bitterly. 'Well, it's a bit too late for that.' "Thank you, sir."

Stoick nodded. "Good. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here," I whispered to his retreating back. I finished when he was gone, not that he would've listened. "Maybe."

* * *

 **i know its short but the next chapter will be longer...Maybe**

 **tell me what do you think about this chapter**

 **hanna**


	9. Our Truth

**Astrid's PoV**

When they told us a week ago that we will start dragon training, I was beyond elated, but now I'm not sure anymore because of yesterday's incident. It was still burned fresh into my mind and no matter how much I tried to shook it away i couldn't get a well enough sleep because of it. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Ronald's warmth and him shaking me wake, telling me that I was going to be late for training. I hurried out of bed, but not before his morning kiss. I knew how much he liked it,

When I was ready to go out, Ronald stopped me, insisting that he wanted to go with me. Try as I might, he didn't want to wait and he was having none of it, saying that Hiccup would be there and he wanted to go see him. Then I remembered that Ronald was a Haddock, and Haddocks were stubborn, just like his father Is.

In the end, the only reason he won was because I made him promise to behave. It was weird that I was already starting to sound and act like my mother at this age, but it wasn't so bad. I was still a warrior, though, I couldn't let the others see that I've gone soft-hearted if I have.

When we got there and waited for Gobber and Hiccup to show up at the gates, Ronald took my hand and stayed silent. Snotlout tries to talk to me but I just ignored him like always. Then he changed his attention to Ronald, trying to impress him like he would with Gustav, but Ronald refused to even look at him. That's my son.

We didn't have to wait long before they both showed up, Hiccup carrying a number of shields. When he saw us he gave us a warm smile, something that he rarely does in the village. He ignores the others' remarks about him being here, but he even ignores Fishlegs. Whether it's because he wants to protect him from the bullies or he was angry at him, I didn't know. Ronald left my side to go help his father with the shields. He had a pat on the head for his help.

"Welcome to dragon training," Gobber said as he opened the gates.

Before he could say more, Snotlout said, "wait a minute, why is Useless here?" I didn't like talkative name, and neither did Ronald. We both shot him a glare but he didn't see us.

"So you don't like Hiccup being here with us?" Gobber asked him, smiling.

"Well, duh." Snotlout smirked and the twins snickered

"Then go and complain to Stoick because he want him to be here helping me." Gobber shrugged his shoulders, smiling even more.

I was confused. Helping Gobber? What is he talking about? I wanted to ask Hiccup himself about it, but it can wait until we were alone. Ronald was confused for some reason, as his face said it all, and he was running his head with his hand, a habit of i'm sure that he picked up from Hiccup, no doubt.

"Um, Gobber?" Fishlegs asked timidly, raising his hand.

"Yes, Fishlegs."

"What about the kid?" Fishlegs pointed to Ronald, who was still standing next to Hiccup. Gobber turned around and blinked at him. It was clear that he never knew he was there. I shook my head at him Gobber.

"Young lad, what are you doing here?" Gobber asked.

i was ready to answer that but hiccup answer for me "It's alright, Gobber. I'll watch after him," Hiccup told him. I wanted to do the same but I think he would be alright and safer with Hiccup because I know how Gobber likes to 'learn on the job,' and I'm going to need to concentrate on the training.

"He's your responsibility if he does anything," Gobber warned Hiccup, and he nodded. I'll help if I can; he's my responsibility, too.

"Let's get started," Gobber said to Hiccup, holding Ronald's hand after setting the shields on the ground. They walked with Gobber to each sage, explaining the various dragons we had inside them. It didn't help that Fishlegs would keep uttering, distracting me. I heard Ronald giggle when Gobber shouted at Fishlegs to stop, and I smiled at that.

Gobber signaled for Hiccup to pull the lever on the Gronckle cage, and before he did, Snotlout panicked and said, "Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us, first?"

"I believe on learning on the job," Gobber said, and Hiccup pulled down on the lever, letting the Gronckle out. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber said to us as we ran to avoid it crashing into us. I looked at him and saw Hiccup and Ronald with him, and Hiccup shielding Ronald behind him. _A shield!_

I didn't waste time and ran for a shield. While I was protecting myself I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings. _'I need to win this,'_ I told myself. As always the twins started to fight again, the Gronckle shot at them, and they were out.

"Those shields are good for another thing," Gobber told us. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" I whacked my shied with the other the head of my axe, and sure enough, the Gronckle was shaking its head in confusion.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots," Hiccup said, speaking up for the first time. "How many does a Gronckle have?"

 _'It's six, isn't it?'_ I thought to myself.

My thought was proved correct when Fishlegs corrected Snotlout, Gobber confirming it. With the shot at Fishlegs, it had already twice shot at the twins, making it three shots. Three were left. I was focused on the dragon when I heard Snotlout's voice near me. I nearly threw up on his face, as tempting as that thought was, but it wasn't something a Viking maiden warrior would do when her boyfriend and future son were watching. Too bad.

He began to talk, his tone of voice tuning out of the dragon that was coming our way. I rolled away and didn't bother to warn him about it as the Gronckle blasted at him. It's his own fault that he wasn't paying attention. As I saw him hit the wall, I couldn't help but think that maybe the dragon didn't like his voice either. I wouldn't blame him. Two more shots to go.

I rolled again and ended up next to Hiccup and Ronald. The kid wasn't even scared, he looked like he was having fun to look at the dragon. I hear Hiccup whisper to me, "Two more shots to go, think you can do it, milady?"

"Yeah, I can do it," I told him. "Duck!" As I got of the way, Hiccup carried Ronald behind an empty weapon barrack. One more shot. I could do it.

The Gronckle chased after me, its mouth opened to gather a flame. It shot at me and at same time, I throw my shield, hitting it's mouth, and rolled away to avoid the fire. That was six. I did it.

The Gronckle tried to attack again but Gobber grabbed its mouth with his hook hand and dragged it to its cage, shutting the gate. "And that six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage. You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

I walked to my boys. They were giving me a proud smile its made me feel warm inside, something that only Hiccup could really do. Gobber looked at me and said, "Good job, Astrid." Then looked to the other teens and said to them, "As for the rest of you remember: a dragon will always, always, go to the kill."

At that moment, I remembered the Night Fury. I looked at Hiccup, and he, too, had a thoughtful look on his face. If what Gobber said was true, then why didn't the Night Fury?

* * *

 **Hiccup's PoV**

"I'm going, too!"

"Ronald!" Astrid sighed. "It's dangerous."

After dragon training I took the two of them back to my house and told Astrid about my fight with Stoick last night but making sure to playing it down in front of Ronald, but i know that Astrid get it and how I wound up helping Gobber. I talked about wanting to go back to see the Night Fury again. We both thought that it would be safer for Ronald to stay with Alberta for today but Ronald refused to stay.

"No, I'm going too!" Ronald insisted "Please, Mama?"

"But–"

"I know where T... the Night Fury is! Please, Daddy, you told me about it!" Ronald turned to plead at me. "I will behave, please?"

I sighed. He was right, maybe he does know where the Night Fury is, but I didn't like it any better than Astrid to take him if it was dangerous. I looked at Astrid for help, but she only scowled at me "I blame your blood for his stubbornness." she told me

Ronald smiled at this, hugging her. "Thank you, Mama." We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then again, somehow we knew that even if we managed to make him stay he would eventually find a way to follow us in the forest and get lost…again.

On our way back into the forest, I looked at Ronald and asked, "So where is the Night Fury?" He smiled at me with look that said 'you know where. I looked at Astrid, but she just shrugged. "Where?" I asked again.

"In the cove," he told us with wide grin that stopped us.

We both looked at him with wide eyes. "Um...you mean the cove near the beach?" Astrid asked.

'Please say yes, please say yes,' I prayed in my head. Nope, our hope was crushed when he shook his head.

"No, our cove."

Astrid wasn't happy with this news at all, and I can't blame her. That cave, in a way, became our home, and to find out that someone had invaded it—Night Fury—or not it didn't set well with us. We reached the cave, but instead of using the usual opening, we used the big rocks to look at the cave from above. Ronald almost sat on my lap and Astrid sat behind me, looking at the cove over my shoulder. Her breath tickled my ear, distracting me. Not that I would ever tell her that.

"Hiccup, over there," Astrid whispered in my ear as she pointed below us.

There it was. The Night Fury was trying to climb out of the wall, clawing at the rock cliffs. At one point it almost neared us. Quickly I took out my notebook and started drawing the dragon. When I finished, I took a look at it, frowning. It's not like it's injured or anything. "Why don't you just...fly away?" I asked no one in particular. Then I saw why: its left tail-fin was gone.

My charcoal pencil suddenly slipped from my grasp, falling into the cove before I could reach for it. The clattering the pencil made drew the Night Fury's attention to us. Without thinking, I pulled Ronald closer to my chest protectively, but the Night Fury didn't do anything. It just looked at us.

I moved my head slightly, and the Night Fury copied me before it looked away. We stayed like this for a few more minutes before we turned around and left.

* * *

The three of us walked back into the woods, with Ronald holding to the back of my vest the entire time. I realized it was a nervous tic he has, holding on to me like this. I looked at Astrid and shrugged. "Well, now what?"

She frowned at the direction of the cove. "I don't know," she said with a shake of her head. "This is not...that is not how a dragon is supposed to act." She began to fiddle with the headband around her head.

What?, did you think that I was the only one with usual habits while I'm confused or in thought? Over the years, I discovered that whenever Astrid is completely confused or thinking hard, she would start to play with her headband or her bangs of her golden hair over her eye. I never told her that though, it was my little secret to keep.

She looked to me and Ronald. "This is the second time it's let us go without hurting us. It behaves differently from other dragons, too." If she frowned anymore, her forehead would look like a crinkled kip-skin bag. But she was right as well. True, it– he could have killed us yesterday and today, and it didn't do any of those. How do we know what is the truth and what isn't?

"I don't know about that, but I do know that the cove is off limits right now." I knew that she was trying not scowl, I wasn't too happy about it, either. "Let's go back to the village for today" I finally said. It was just after noon; normally we would stay inside the cave until the sun sets, but it was not going to be possible today.

We began to walk back to the village when I felt Ronald tug on my vest again. Ever since we came from the cove, he's been silent. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked at as with a troubled face before turning to the the cove's direction again. "Are you afraid of the Night Fury?" I tried again. Maybe that was it?

He only shook his head at us.

"Then what is it?" I asked gently. What was bothering him so much that he couldn't tell me? He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again even more upset than he did moment ago.

I kneeled down to looked at him, trying to understand what could bother a six-year old child so much, when I saw it.

I saw myself.

Right now Ronald is me, a child wanting to say something to his father, but not sure how to without upsetting his father and not even sure if he will listen or believe him. I felt a hot pain stabbing in my heart. I knew what he felt right now, i have lived with it for years, and I'm going to do what I always wished for Stoick to do all those years when I felt like this.

I ruffled his hair and speak firmly, yet gently," Ronald, son, look at me." This is the second time I call him son and I liked how it makes me feel. I waited until he looked at me before I continued, "I will _listen_. No matter how small, big, or weird it is, I will _listen_. You have my word." I focused on his eyes to make sure he understood that I meant every word I said.

He did.

I mentally sighed in relief then tried again, "So what's bothering you?"

He hesitated for a second, looking at us. Astrid sat down next to me and held my hand before he spoke. "Berk kill dragons, right?" We both nodded. " _A lot_ of things are different here from what you told me," he said quietly. I think he was talking about my future self? But I waited for him to continue. "Are you… do you want to kill one, too?" he asked in small voice. From the way he said it, does that mean he never saw my future-self kill a dragon before?

It didn't matter. I shook my head and said, "No, I'm not going to kill a dragon."

As for Astrid, she hesitated a little. "I..I'm not sure yet."

He looked at us with a nod before he looked down again. "And.. And if I said that dragons are good," he said, looking at me again, "will you believe me?"

What did THAT mean? But there was something else I forgot to ask him since he showed up. "Before I answer your question," he said, "can you tell me something, first?" He nodded. "What happened to the raids in your time?"

He hesitated again before he shook his head. "We don't have raids." He smiled when he said this, but probably more importantly, he was smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"They stopped years before I was born," Ronald said. Astrid and I shared a smile of relief. This meant that we would finally be free from the dragons.

"Ai said that I'm not supposed to say much about the future but..." he said again.

"But...?" Astrid encouraged him.

"But from what you told me Daddy, yesterday's raid was the last."

"What? How?" we asked at the same time.

Ronald bit his mouth and smiled. "I can't tell you." Astrid huffed and I rolled my eyes. Right. _Too much information_. "Do you believe me?"

I thought about it a little, about what we were told about dragons from our childhood and what we knew about them from what we saw from the Night Fury. Then there was Ronald. At some point I had pulled him to my lap and I could see Astrid thinking, too. I thought about it over and over again in my head over what's right and what's wrong when I remembered Ai word's. _Not everything, but what others say may or may not be true, to find my own truth and answers. And that they would find me._

i looked at Astrid "Astrid do you remembered the letter's the important parts?" I asked her.

She blinked at me. "Which part?"

"The part with lines, the last part?" She thought about it then she nodded. "Are you with me?" I asked her.

She didn't hesitate. She smiled at me "Always." And I smiled back at her with gratitude. I looked at Ronald, reminding myself that for a child he is well behaved and that made me proud of him. My son... "Ronald?"

He looked up at me in waiting.

"To answer your question, how about doing it this way. How about we find the truth about dragons together? How about we see for ourselves what the dragons really are?"

He smiled with excitement. "Like studying them?" I nodded. "Okay, Daddy!"

"Do we start now?" Astrid asked me.

I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was late now and it also looked like it was going to rain. "Tomorrow," I said before I stood back up. "Come on. We should head back to Berk."

* * *

 **i'm sooo sorry for being late**

 **i had a lot of problems at home and school, my laptop**

 **right now i have finals so i will start writing the next chapter after finishing my exams**

 **Hanna**


	10. That For Everything 10

**this chapter is beta-read by** JoySeph13 **, i thank him for his hard work**

* * *

 **Astrid PoV:**

It was raining heavily by the time we reached the great hall. We were all drenched, so I helped Ronald rinse his shirt to dry it faster. The last thing we want now is for him to wake up sick the tomorrow morning.

The other teens and Gobber were waiting for us, already eating. There is still space at the table for the three of us, but I didn't want to be anywhere near Snotface or I will kill him (I didn't want that…well for now) so we sat at the other table close to them.

While we ate, Gobber started evaluating our performance about today's training. When he started to complement me for my performance, snotface started hitting on me again, much to me and my boy's annoyance, Hiccup hid it very well, but I know that even he has his limit to this type of thing, and when that day was reached. I will be watching.

Then Gobber pulled out an old book and dropped it on the teen's table for them to see, "You need to live and breathe this stuff. 'The Dragon Manual'," Gobber said. "Everything we know to know about every dragons are in it," I'm sure if we wanted, Hiccup, Fishlegs and I would read it, but the other 3 idiots, fat chance that will happen.

Thunder boomed outside, I felt Ronald startle beside me, but other than that he was okay. "No attacks tonight, study up." Gobber said, then added, "Oh, and Hiccup, I will need your help early before training" he said before leaving the hall.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Snotface standing up, trying to come to our table. I shot him a murder glare that promised slow, painful death if he come near us; that stopped him. It took the 3 idiots a few more seconds before Gobber's words to sink in.

"Wait—you mean read?" Tuff said

"While we are still alive?" Ruff said

I rolled my eyes at them; can they even read to begin with? After that I didn't even bother to listen to the rest.

My mind wanders to the possible adventure that awaited me and Hiccup when we leave Berk, and what we will find out there before I feel someone shaking me and calling, "Mama?"

I blinked a little then looked down to find Ronald looking at me "Hm, what is it?" I asked

"You didn't hear us, did you Mama?"

'Mama!' I looked around us to find the great hall empty, how long was I out in my thoughts? I looked at Hiccup to find him staring at me with an amused smile and I blushed. "Sorry, what did you say again?" I asked Ronald.

"We said, 'do you want to read the manual?'" He said, pointing to the book in front of us. I blinked again, and looked at Hiccup, confused, "I thought you said we should find our own truth?" he nodded at me "I just want to know what they say about dragons, and then compare them to our own ideas about them" he told me. "Plus, I want to know what do they say about the night fury"

I nodded again then he started reading, "Dragon classifications, strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." I wonder what is night fury class?

A thunder boomed again outside, making Ronald jump a little clutching my right hand to his. I just pull him onto my lap and pat his head before going back to the book.

Hiccup continues, "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide place. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a anyone at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight"

We flip pages, taking turns in reading. Timberjack, Scauldron, Chanewing, Gronckle, zippleback. All with kill on sight. At the sixth page Ronald have had enough "Daddy, this book only talks about killing dragons, and lies. Let's throw it to the fire," Ronald says, frowning at the book.

Even though I have seen first-hand what the dragon can do, I didn't like the book either. It has a little facts about the dragons themselves, and only tells us about the victim's end and kill on the sight.

"Sorry little one, I can't do that." Hiccup told him, "I won't read any more about the other dragons if that helps," I think even Hiccup had enough with the book now. "Let's see what they have about the night fury," I told them. Hiccup flipped the pages until he finds a page that is devoid of drawings, with few words. Then he starts reading again, "Night fury. Speed unknown, Size unknown, the unholy off spring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pry it does not find you."

The last words are big fat lies, we saw the night fury twice now, and in both times it didn't kill us. If they are wrong about the night fury then what does that say about the other dragons?

Hiccup took out his notebook and open up to his sketch of the night fury looking at it. "We will start from this one," Hiccup said looking at me. "After your dragon training, we will go to the cave." He wasn't asking, he is determined to find the truth, and I'm not going to stop him. I'm curious myself, it's a bad habit I blame it on Hiccup.

I nodded then stood up, "Alright" I looked at Ronald who was yawning. "It's late, let's go to bed."

"Oh right, Ronald?" Hiccup called standing up too.

"Hmm?"

"From tonight until Stoick is back, you can sleep with me," Hiccup told him with smile. "So do you still want to come with m,e or continue sleeping with your mother?"

Ronald smiles at this, "With you, Daddy."

In a way felt little sad, it's been two days now, and I was already attached to him, but I didn't voice it. At least Hiccup will have someone with him inside that big cold house. Outside, it was still raining but not as heavy as before.

"Good night you two," I say, kissing them both before stepping out into the rain.

"'Night, Mama/Milady," They answer back.

I wave one last time before running to my home, I need to be ready. Tomorrow will be a big day.

* * *

 **Ronald PoV:**

Today Daddy woke me up earlier then what I wanted. I didn't like it, but Daddy apologized, saying that he has to go and help Gobber, and he didn't like the idea of me waking alone in the house. I look at myself, I'm wearing Daddy's shirt, it is too big for me, but better than my wet clothes from yesterday's rain. But now they are dry, so I change into what I sleep in with Daddy in bed.

Normally I will sleep alone in my room because I'm big boy now, I know that I'm safe in the house with my family, but in the past, my room is Daddy's room. And, somehow I didn't like how the house was so cold and lonely..? So I asked Daddy to sleep with him, we went downstairs for quick breakfast and then we ran to the arena.

Gobber was already there waiting for Daddy. The others weren't here yet; Gobber saw me, but didn't say anything, they just started to put walls around. I didn't understand what that has anything to do with dragon training, neither Daddy but Gobber just said to wait. After fifteen minutes of working, Daddy threw his shirt off because he was sweating so much. I tried to help him, but it was so heavy for me, I sighed, maybe next time?

Daddy and Gobber continued working, but I never get bored. From time to time, Daddy would talk to me, or would throw quiz questions about how to spell some words. He will move from the easy to hard ones, when I get them wrong, he will help me correct them. I even asked him about some few words Gobber wasn't looking and listening, Daddy asked me two questions about dragons and night fury. If he wanted to know something about Toothless I know I can answer them but I said not to – well at least not now, maybe I can wait until he bonds with Toothless? Then I can tell him? It won't hurt the future, right?

All this time, Gobber gave us strange looks, like we were doing something we shouldn't. I know I didn't call Daddy that in front of him, so what did I do? Finally, after fixing the last wall, Daddy sat next to me covered in sweat without his shirt. I didn't mind, but will Mommy mind?

For some reason, back home, whenever Daddy remove his shirt while working at the forge, Mama would get angry, even when he told her that the forge is hot. I don't understand what the big deal is it. Is it because of the heir and chief marks? Mama is weird.

We waited for a few minutes, then the first one to show up was Uncle Fishlegs. Then, behind him, Uncle Tuff and Aunty Ruff fighting. As usual, Mama and lastly, Uncle Snotlout annoying mama again. Seeing them Daddy quickly put his shirt on and I went to Mama. This time, she kissed me first. The other gives us look but didn't dare say anything to her.

* * *

Daddy and Gobber went out and watched the others from above, as they run around the maze. Gobber said that today is about attack, and they were running around to avoid Stormfly. I don't get it, other than the walls, how is it any different from yesterday?

"I'm really starting to question your teaching methods" Uncle Fshlegs said running away from Stormfly.

I agree with him too, I think Mama is better at teaching then Gobber. But I didn't say anything because it's rude and would hurt his feeling.

Aunt Ruff and Uncle Tuff were now fighting in front of Stormfly, I giggle a little, Mama was doing fine staying hidden against the wall until Uncle Snotlout came and blows her cover. I sigh annoyed, why can't he leave her alone? Mama managed to find another cover, away from Stormfly's sight.

I looked at Stormfly, she was following Uncle Snotlout again. I didn't understand how this happened. One moment Mama was safe hidden, and the next second, Uncle Snotlout pushing her away making her fall down. Stormfly shooting her spikes at Uncle, making him fall on his back, trapping Mama. She looked scared from where I was looking; trying to stand up, but Uncle's weight was too much for her. Stormfly walked slowly to them raising her tail to attack again. Instead of trying to help her stand up, uncle was covering his eyes. While Mama was desperately trying to move him away from her and reach for her axe.

My heart was beating very hard, Mommy in danger, Stormfly is going to hurt her.

"NO" I shouted turning to Daddy in panic, holding his vest. "Do something!" I cried

Daddy was looking around us,then he picked up a rock then threw it inside the cage. It hit Stormfly's back, distracting her to us.

"Astrid move!" Daddy shouted, "Gobber!" Then runs to the gate, me and Gobber following him. When we reached the gate Mama managed to roll away from Uncle, axe in her hand, but still on her knees. Gobber opened the gate, and went inside distracting Stormfly and pushing her to her prison. I didn't like it, but Mommy came first.

Daddy holds me back until she is in her cage, then we run to her."Are you alright?" Daddy and I ask at the same time when we reached her.

She takes a deep breath before nodding, "I'm fine," she says. I sigh in relief, and throw my arms around her neck hugging her hard. Trying to calm my self– telling by myself that, 'she is OK' over and over in me head.

"I'm fine, sweetheart" Mama whispers in my ear, rubbing my back.

I pull back, looking at her, smiling. She called me 'sweetheart' like at home! Then me and Daddy help her stand up but I didn't let her go yet."Are you sure you are not hurt?" Daddy asked again. Before she could answer, Uncle Snotlout talked, "Of course she is alright. Didn't you see how I shielded and protected her with my body?" he sounded boastful and little nervous.

I stiffened, biting my lip hard, feeling anger towards him. He didn't just put Mama life in danger today once, but twice! Plus, annoying and bothering her all the time. Then lying about protecting her?! I looked around us, the others were on the side watching; Gobber, at the gates,was frowning. Uncle Snotlout stood few feet away from us, looking at Mommy, his hands were over his chest proudly. I felt my anger rising up more, his is NOT my _Uncle_ Snotlout.

I walk to him and stand up in front of him; looking at him "What? Finally you saw how cool I am?" he said, "Do you want to be awesome like me, kid?"

I didn't answer, Mama always said that if you ever feet angry, and like you will explode, don't keep it inside all the time. Sometimes you need to let it out, so I will do just like she always does when she is angry. But because I'm short I will use my legs instead, "Ronald?" Daddy called 'just this time' I told myself. I raised my leg backward using all my strength kicking Snotlout's leg.

"That's for getting her in danger" I shout. He shouts in pain but I'm not dome with him yet. I kick him again on the other leg with the same strength as before.

"And that's for everything else!" I shout again, "Leave her alone!" I pant, breathing hard. I feel better now though.

I heard someone laughing but don't care. He falls down for few seconds then stands up quickly. Looking angry, he raised his hand, ready to hit me. I close my eyes, my hand flies to my face to protect it, but then I feel someone picking me up, and their hands around me. I opened my eyes to find Daddy hugging me protectively. He was glaring at someone then Snotlout crying in pain. I move my head to see Mama standing between us and him, who is on the ground holding his stomach.

"W...what... was.. t..that for?" Snotlout cried

"If you ever raise your hand at him ever again, or touched one hair of him, I swear to Thor it will be the last thing your hand ever touches in your life!" Mama shoutts, "Are we clear?" she yells at him. Snotlout looked at her confused, then at me, still in Daddy arms, and back to her.

"CLEAR?!" she yells again much harder.

"Yes!" he yells back

Mama looks at the others then, "That includes you, too, get it?" This time she says it in a much calmer tone. They all nods, even Gobber.

"Good" she says

With that Daddy puts me down, but still holds my hand. "Are we done for today, Gobber?" Daddy asks, Gobber just blinks at us.

"Uh, yeah, that was enough for today, see you tonight at dinner" Seeing that we didn't wait for the others to move, and walk out.

* * *

 **Gobber PoV:**

Who is that child?  
His face, I swear, he look like someone. But who? And the way those two act around him. I have never seen them act like that before with anyone here on Berk.  
Since yesterday, Hiccup has been acting weird around him. I mean, I know he likes kids, and too soft on them. Odin heard know he didn't get that side from his Father. And his today act? I don't know.

I have known that lad since he was little wee thing, and I have never seen him care for anybody that way aside from Astrid and her baby brother?

So who is he, that child, really?  
I think I should go and ask Gothi about this. Maybe she knows something from her bones.

* * *

 **sorry for the late chapter i wanted to posted it sooner but my beta-reader was very busy and i had to look for another one**

 **any spelling mistake is on me. and please if you find one tell me**

 **hanna**


End file.
